Liebesgeschichte
by jessireichert
Summary: Sevilen (eigentlich Snape) verguckt sich in seine engelsgleiche Schülerin Lexi, den Vampir. Ihr Leben ist ein einziges Chaos und sie versucht ihres mit seinem zu verbinden. Gefühle, alte Bekannschaften und andere Vampire hindern sie an ihrer Liebe füreinander. Hexen, Vampire, Satyre, Werwölfe und Feen werden zu erbitterten Rivalen. Brownsville Hogwarts H.Olbricht Dumbeldore


Inhaltsverzeichnis

**Hungrig, Begehrt, Sexy**

**Die Liebe und ihre Schwachstellen**

**Jessica ** [Geben Sie den Firmennamen ein]

Chapter 1 Leidenschaft kommt später

Chapter 2 Die Kindheit der Alexandria van Branson

Chapter 3 Dem Tode nah

Chapter 4 Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt

Chapter 5 Hobbys hat jeder

Chapter 6 Das perfekte Geschenk

Chapter 7 Die Ballstory

Chapter 8 Verwirrungen im Spiel der Lust

Chapter 9 Die Aufklärung

Chapter 10 Das Medaillon

Chapter 11 Ein neues Schuljahr

Chapter 12 Vampire unter sich

Chapter 13 Das Unglück in Gestalt der Gefahr

Chapter 14 Versöhnung

Chapter 15 Der Partnerwechsel

Chapter 16 Die andere Frau

Chapter 17 Wille oder Vernunft

Chapter 18 Mehr als mächtig

Chapter 19 Tote auf Brownsville

Chapter 20 Ankretablumen und Feentreffen

Chapter 21 Dace Erfahrung

Chapter 22 Lexis Idee

Chapter 1 Leidenschaft kommt später

Er strich ihr goldenes Haar beiseite, während er sie in den Armen hielt und seine Lippen auf ihre Wangen presste. Ohne Worte zu verlieren wussten beide die Gefühle für den jeweils anderen. Der Körper ihrer jungen Person drückte sie nun ganz fest an seinen. Sie liebten sich und freuten sich darüber. Sie zeigte ihre Lust in einem reizenden Lächeln, danach ließ sie sich sachte in das breite Bettchen fallen und er folgte ihr. Seine Hand auf ihrem Haar glitt hinab zu ihren farblosen Wangen, die er gefühlvoll liebkoste. Sie begann das Schweigen zu brechen: ,,Sehen sie, ich hasse sie nicht und das tat ich auch nie. Meine Blicke und meinen Ausdruck im Gesicht spiegeln nur meine Vergangenheit wieder, es hat nichts zu bedeuten und vor allem nicht Hass. '' ,,Aber die Anderen haben sie angelächelt, soweit ich mitbekommen habe.'' Stellte er traurig fest. Die Trauer die in ihm aufstieg, versuchte er zu unterdrücken, um das er sie nicht mitzog. ,, Ja, bei denen musste ich auch keine Frage beantworten. Ich war wohl in Gedanken versunken und sie holten mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ist doch klar, dass ich darüber nicht erfreut war. '' Er konnte es ihr nicht glauben, denn trotz so vieler Male wie sie ihn im Unterricht oder auf dem Gang hasserfüllt angefunkelt hatte, konnten sie doch noch lächelnd den Schülern zunicken. Es musste doch etwas Anderes dahinter stecken, etwas das ihr Angst machte, denn immer wenn sie um etwas oder jemanden Angst hatte, funkelten ihre Augen. Diese beunruhigten ihn und bedeuteten nichts Erfreuliches. ,,Kommen sie, flüsterte er in einem freundlichen Ton in ihr Ohr, sagen sie mir wie es wirklich war.'' Zaghaft probierte sie sich zu erinnern: ,, Es war ihre Aura die so schwach dahin litt und ich habe einen speziellen Drang empfunden, der mich töten lassen wollte. Ich hatte das Begehren ganz auf sie gesetzt und sie hatten meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, doch mir kamen immer mehr Vorstellungen in den Sinn, dass ich sie aufsuchen würde, um ihre Kehle heraus zu reißen und ich genüsslich ihre Adern zerschneiden werde wollen. Viele Albträume plagten mich im Schlaf, deshalb hatte ich umso weniger Trieb sie zu respektieren. Überall wo sie mit mir geredet hatten, stürzten sich ihre Worte wie Verführungen auf mich. Jeder Blick war eine persönliche Einladung zum Festschmaus ihrer Adern. Sogar ihre bloße Anwesenheit wurde für mich zu einer Quall, als wenn sie meine ganz eigene Droge wären. Ich konnte mich in keinen der Räume aufhalten, indem sie waren, ohne an ihre pulsierenden Adern zu denken und davon zu träumen wie ich sie nach und nach durchbeißen würde. '' ,,Ach, deshalb haben sie immer nicht zugehört wenn ich die Stimme erhob. '' Fügte er ein. ,,Genau. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber es ist ja leider nicht zu ändern. '' ,,Bräuchten sie auch gar nicht mehr, denn jetzt ist mir vieles klar. Sie müssen wissen, dass sie mit mir überall ihre Probleme reden können, ich weiß wie hilflos man sich ohne Aussprache fühlt. Ich hatte nämlich auch nie wirklich jemanden dem ich meine Probleme anvertraute. '' Er senkte seinen Blick und ließ seine Hand auf das Bett fallen. Sie schaute ihn die ganze Zeit mit gefühlvollem Blick an. Dann nahm sie seine warme Hand und legte ihre in seine Handfläche, erst drückte er ihre beiden Hände fest zusammen und ließ sie wieder los, als sie ihre winzigen Finger um seine Hand vorsichtig schloss. Ihre Augen wanderten nun zur Zimmerdecke. Bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Händen widmen konnte, zog er seine Hand weg und stand blitzartig auf. Er blinzelte einige Male und ließ dann seine Augen ratlos durch das Zimmer wandern. Was sollte er jetzt noch tun oder sagen, das seine Gefühle hervorbringen konnte. Seine Aussprache sollte nicht zu sentimental klingen, deshalb wartete er bis sie das Schweigen brach. Doch zuvor hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen und beide starrten einander an. Er, mit seinem traurig dreinblickenden schwarzen Augenpaar war voll und ganz auf sie fixiert und war in seiner Aufregung sehr angespannt. Sie hingegen musterte ihn ruhig mit ihren verträumten diamandartigen Augen. Sie sagte unüberlegt: ,,Was ist denn auf einmal los mit ihnen? Gerade waren sie noch so gelassen und gefühlvoll, aber nun weiß ich überhaupt nicht mehr was sie möchten. '' ,,Es ist wirklich war oder, das sie es auf mein Blut abgesehen hatten meine ich? '' ,,Ja und es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht, jedoch kann ich nichts gegen meine Natur tun. '' ,,Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie mir kein Schaden zufügen und sie sich nicht in die Rolle des Mörders begeben. '' ,,Ich vertraue ihnen ebenfalls, denn ich weiß das sie mein Geheimnis gut verwahren werden, bis in alle Ewigkeit. '' Einen Augenblick lang begutachtete er den vollen Sternenhimmel durch das Fenster, dieser glitzerte und funkelte überaus prächtig. Demzufolge sprach er zu ihr: ,,Lexi, es ist schon spät, sie müssen sich nun ausruhen für den morgigen Tag. '' Protestierend schüttelte sie ihren bildschönen goldgelockten Kopf und forderte wie ein kleines Kindlein eine Erzählung vom Vater: ,,Erzählen sie mir doch noch wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich fände es sehr interessant wenn sie mir alles aus ihrer Sicht schildern würden. Es ist immerhin noch, etwas' hell draußen. '' Überrascht sah er sie nun an mit geweiteten Augen und zusammengepressten Mund. Während er zu erzählen begann ließ er seine Augen über ihren Körper schweifen, so als ob er jede ihrer Bewegungen oder sogar ihre Gefühle mit verfolgen könnte. ,,Sie waren meine damalige Schülerin in Brownsville. Wissen sie das noch? Ihr erster Tag?'' Sie nickte und fing dann an mit einem Lächeln seine Erzählung weiterzuführen: ,,Es war aber immerhin schon mein zweites Schuljahr, dennoch das erste auf einer neuen Schule. Es war sehr schwierig mich dort zurechtzufinden und sie waren auch nicht gerade freundlich zu Neuankömmlingen gewesen. Ich weiß noch, wie sie mit wachsamem Blick ein Buch lasen und nach geprüft haben, wie ich die Aufgaben gelöst habe. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie bei mir auf Fehlersuche waren und mich genauso wie sie auch immer die anderen kritisieren wollten. Deshalb hatte ich versucht ihren Blicken aus zu weichen, doch dies viel mir nun wirklich nicht leicht. Das war schon komisch, gleich am ersten Tag, oder sagen wir mal in der ersten Woche, habe ich schon ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihnen vernommen. Sie waren die strengste Person, die ich jäh gesehen hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen, die durch den Raum wanderten, alles und jeden kontrollierten und dann auf mir stehen blieben. Ihre schmalen Lippen, die schon lange kein Lächeln mehr kannten, waren fest zusammengepresst und verliehen ihrem ganzen Gesicht einen höchst vornehmen, aber erschreckend und einschüchternden Ausdruck. Die Hände immer gefaltet auf ihrem Schoß oder steif an der Seite hängend, wenn sie nicht gerade schrieben (und damit Minuspunkte verteilten). Doch das Beängstigste war ihre Veranlagung jemanden kurzer Hand zu entmutigen oder gar zu verunsichern, denn mit ihrem strengen Auftreten war schon alles über ihre Person gesagt. '' ,,Hmm, interessant wie sie mich eingeschätzt hatten. Demnach haben sie sich genauso in mir getäuscht, wie ich mich in ihrer Person. Ich habe stets geglaubt sie seien eine eher unruhige Person, welcher das Maß an Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu genüge wäre. Zudem hatten sie viel zu viele Talente, die über dem Durchschnitt eines Individuums unserer Schule lagen. Sie waren die Perfektion in Person und das wurde für mich unerträglich. Sie haben Recht, ich suchte anfangs bei ihnen nach jeglichen Fehlern, um zu zeigen das sie auch nur eine Schülerin waren wie jede andere auch (und um ihnen ihre Unterlegenheit im Gegensatz zu mir vor Augen zu halten), aber so oft und verbittert ich auch suchte, so hilflos und versäßen kam ich mir vor. Es half nichts. Die schwerste Arbeit viel ihnen leicht. Ich habe sie wirklich nicht gehasst gehabt, ich empfand eher etwas wie Neugierde, die zur Eifersucht führte. Ihre Beliebtheit stieg, die Achtung wuchs und ihre Schönheit galt unübertrefflich. In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte ich glaube ich gesagt, dass sie mir nun endlich ihren Namen nennen sollten und als ich sie zum aller ersten Mal sprechen gehört hatte, durchfuhr mich ein leichtes Kältegefühl. Verwundert habe ich mich für ein paar Minuten in meine Privaträume zurückgezogen und beobachtete wie sich meine Haut verändert hatte. Ich fühlte über meine Gänsehaut und wollte das alles nicht wahr haben. Zornig über die Tatsache, dass sie mich womöglich schwach gemacht hatten, wollte ich ihnen keine Beachtung schenken und ignorierte sie wahrscheinlich in ihren Augen. Zugegeben bekam ich die darauffolgende Nacht kein Auge zu ohne an sie denken zu müssen, aber seltsamerweise legte sich dies in den vergangenen Monaten dann auch nicht. Ich wusste nicht warum ich so auf ihre Person reagierte. Wenn sie den Raum betraten, kam es mir vor als schwebten sie engelsgleich zu ihrem Platz, fingen sie an zu sprechen glich es einer lieblichen Harfe, gingen sie nach vorn an die Tafel und ihr Saum ihres weißen Kleides zog an mir vorbei, vernahm ich ihren rosigen Duft und fühlte mich zu ihnen hingezogen und wenn ich die Reihen ablief und sie erreichte, blieb ich wie erstarrt hinter ihnen stehen und vergaß mich und alles um mich herum. Seit dem dies immer häufiger und intensiver auftrat, wusste ich, dass ich mich ihnen nicht länger entziehen konnte und so bat ich sie extra Arbeit zu verrichten. '' Lexi hob eine Hand und warf mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend ein: ,,Sie baten darum? Nein, sie befehligten es. '' ,,Na schön, dann war es eben so abgelaufen. Als sie die Arbeit beendeten und ich keine Lust hatte Fehler, die sowieso unauffindbar bei ihnen waren, zu suchen, bekam ich eine bessere Idee, um sie in meiner Nähe zu behalten und ihnen Achtung einzubläuen. Ich gab ihnen Nachsitzen. Wie lange weiß ich nicht mehr, jedenfalls fühlte sich jedes Mal mein Bauch an, als hätte ich eine Magenverstimmung. Deshalb aß ich davor auch nichts mehr und erschien nicht zum Essen. Es war nicht weil sie mich verärgert hatten. Ich musste einfach nur Vorkehrungen treffen und wissen, ob sie womöglich so empfänden wie ich es tat und immer noch tue.'' Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und umfuhr dieses mit Leichtigkeit und zugetaner Vorsicht. ,,An jenem Abend hatte ich vor sie in die Lehre der Metres einzuweisen. Die Gabe der Kontrolle über sein Befinden. Ich nahm ihre Hände und entlockte ihnen ihre schönsten Erinnerungen, doch sie gaben mir zu verstehen, dass sie kein Durchhaltevermögen besaßen und ließen meine Hände schlagartig los.'' ,,Ich hatte bestimmt ihren Puls gespürt und ließ deshalb davon ab. Mir war nicht sicher wie lange ich ihnen noch widerstehen konnte.'' Er schmunzelte triumphierend und merkte nun seine lockere Art zu sprechen, die er so selten gebrauchte, dass er sich dessen gar nicht mehr bewusst war, wie es sich anfühlte leicht und viel mit jemandem an seiner Seite zu sprechen dem er vertrauen konnte. ,,Ab dem Ereignis an war ich mir sicher sie nie zu bekommen. Ich spürte Leere, Kälte und Einsamkeit. Alles auf einmal ist eine schlechte Kombination und bewirkte ein schmerzendes Gefühl in meiner Brust. Ich sah zu, sie nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen und redete mir immer mehr unsinnigen Stumpfsinns ein. Der Abstand zwischen uns wurde durch jegliche Vorurteile meinerseits noch weiter verstärkt und das Verhältnis verschlimmert. Nun besann ich mich dem, wurde immer abgeneigter allem eine Chance zu geben und vertiefte mich in meinen Zweifeln, die sich bald in meinem Kopf zu Tatsachen umwandelten. Ich sagte mir, Akzeptierung gegenüber dem was geschehen war und was nie sein wird, wäre in diesem Fall auch dem Klügsten schwer gefallen. Also orientierte ich mich daran und verriet dadurch eigentlich meine Empfindungen, sowie mein Herz und ließ damit weiteren Schmerz zu. '' Er beendete den Satz und sah verblüfft zu, wie sie sich vom Bett weg bewegte und sich vor dem Fenster links von ihm positionierte. Sie öffnete es langsam, eine Windböe wehte herein und wirbelte ihr weißes Kleid, das einem Nachthemd glich auf. Es flatterte majestätisch um ihren schmalen Körper und legte sich sanft um ihre gutgeformte Taille. Als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie erst, wie der Mann sie gierig beäugte. In seinen Augen sah sie, wie er sie durch seine Blicke ihrer Kleidung beraubte und sie geliebt wurde und genau das wünschte sie sich jetzt auch. Doch der Mann starrte sie nur an und wanderte mit seinem Augenpaar über ihren Körper. Plötzlich kam ein heftiger Windstoß und das Fenster schloss sich von allein. Mit dem Windstoß legte sich auch der Zug im Raum und ließ ihr Kleid wieder an ihrem Körper hinunter baumeln. Der Mann stand nun auf und kam auf sie zu. Seine Hand glitt über ihre Schulter und streifte einen der seidenen Träger verzückt von ihr. Verzaubert von ihrer Makellosigkeit musterte er ihre Schulter und wanderte dann mit seinem Blick tiefer runter zu ihrer schlanken Taille. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an und legte ihre Hand seitlich an sein Gesicht und umfasste es fast ohne Druck. ,, Sevilen. Es tut mir leid was sie wegen mir durch machen mussten. Sie wissen gar nicht wie weh das tut, dies zu hören. Es war nicht meine Absicht sie so offensichtlich abzublocken. '' Ihre Augen, die in die seinen blickten waren voller Trauer, Mitgefühl und Erbarmung, bis sie sich mit Tränen füllten und ihre Wange herab perlten. Sevilen zog sacht mit seinem Daumen unter ihren Augen entlang und beseitigte sie damit. Lexi wollte weitere Gefühle jedoch nicht zulassen und unterschied sich in dem Punkt nicht mit ihrem gegenüber. Schnell lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr wallendes Kleid, indem sie zu dem Bett hinüber ging und sich darauf setzte. Er drehte sich mit ihrem Gehen um und blieb auf der Stelle am Fenster regungslos stehen. Er starrte sie immer noch gierig an und presste seine schmalen Lippen nun fester zusammen. Lexi starrte an die Wand und verlangte, dass er die Erzählung fortfuhr. Er ging ihrem Wunsch nach und erzählte so kurz und schnell wie es ihm nur möglich war. ,,Trotzdem sie an dem Abend diese Wirkung auf mich hatten, habe ich wieder nach Monaten meine Fassung wieder erlangt und musste sie wiedersehen. Im Unterricht waren sie unauffindbar, da machte ich mir Sorgen und benachrichtigte unseren Schulleiter. Von ihm erfuhr ich dann, dass ihre Abwesenheit nicht unbegründet war. Ich fand sie im Krankensaal vor, auf einem der Betten liegend mit Knochenbrüchen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Entschlossen kam ich zu ihnen ans Bett. Sie schliefen. Ich beugte mich über sie, ergriff ihre Hand und verbarg ihre in meiner, dann legte ich meine Stirn auf ihre und spürte ihre Atemluft. Ohne es zu merken schienen sie aufgewacht zu sein. Sie haben kein Wort gesagt und als ich von ihnen ab ließ, hatte ich ihre physische Anwesenheit erst mitbekommen. Mein Herz hatte in diesem Moment einen großen Satz getan und blieb wie es mir schien stehen. Sie sagten nur, das es schön sei mich zusehen und das es alles schlimmer aussah als wie es Schmerzen bereitete. Ungläubig von dem was gerade passiert war, trat ich vom Bett weg, aber sie wollten, dass ich noch bliebe, nahmen meine Hand und küssten sie. Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah und wurde ganz bleich. Deshalb haben sie wahrscheinlich auch darauf bestanden, dass ich mich neben sie hinlege. Die Nähe zu ihnen war wundervoll, aber nur von kurzer Dauer, denn sie richteten sich auf, strichen über mein Gesicht und meinten alles würde gut werden, solange ich bei ihnen wäre. Dies ließ mich ruhiger werden und ich schlief ein. Dann haben wir uns weiterhin im Unterricht gesehen, ich gab ihnen Privatunterricht und wir trafen uns des Öfteren unten im Dorf in Winzby. Und so sind wir uns näher gekommen , sie nahmen meine Hand beim täglichen Spaziergang um den See der Schule und luden mich in den Ferien zum Frühlingsanfang hin zu sich nach Hause ein. Dann haben wir zusammen Kaffee getrunken, über mein Lehramt geredet und sind hier nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen, weil sie müde waren und deshalb sollten sie sich hinlegen und ich warte bis sie eingeschlafen sind.'' Artig setzte er sich neben ihr auf die Bettkante und strich die Bettdecke zu Recht, dann schlug er sie zurück und signalisierte Lexi sich der Müdigkeit hinzu geben. Doch ihr Wille, ihre Zielstrebigkeit war stärker. Sie dachte, dass ihr noch etwas fehle. Wenn sie schlafen würde und sie tatsächlich dann komplett weg wäre, würde er sie verlassen und sie wäre alleine, demzufolge stand sie erneut auf und ließ Sevilen sitzen. Enttäuscht über ihr Handeln, aber auch über ihre Sturheit ihn anzusehen, ließ er die Bettdecke zurück fallen, richtete sich auf und spürte ein Verlangen das entscheidende Machtwort auszusprechen. ,,Kommen sie. Ich möchte dass sie jetzt ins Bett steigen (und mich in ihre Träume einweihen). '' Er ging zu ihr, packte sie nun kraftvoll am Unterarm und drehte sie in seine Richtung. Stutzig betrachtete er nun ihr verführerisches Schmunzeln auf ihrem herzförmigen Kussmund. Ihre Augen waren nur noch engförmige Schlitze, die Katzenaugen nahe lagen. Die Angst und der zögernde Zustand waren von ihr gewichen. Belustigt fast auffordernd antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage: ,,Der Abend war bis jetzt doch wunderschön nicht (und ich denke, dass wir diesen noch schöner gestalten könnten, wenn du nur nicht so steif wärst und dich mir hingeben würdest)?'' ,,Ja, das ist er und er wäre es auch weiterhin noch, wenn sie sich mir nicht wiedersetzten würden (, denn ich hoffe inständig das sie mich mit nehmen und wir endlich einmal eins sein können).'' Verwundert, aber gleichzeitig amüsiert über dessen Reaktion, öffnete Lexi ihr Haar aus ihrem Zopf und ließ ihr wildes Haar über ihren Körper streichen. Es fiel ihr über den Rücken und vorne in ihr Kleid, bis runter in ihr Dekolleté. Vorsichtig machte sie ebenfalls ihr Kleid an der Vorderseite an ihrer Brust mit den silberperlenen Knöpfen auf. Sie hatte den ersten mühsam, aber dennoch geschickt geöffnet, als sie merkte wie begierig ihre Hand zur Seite gedrängt wurde und anstatt ihrer nun eine andere Hand hastiger und lüsterner sich an ihren Knöpfen probierte. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und unaufhaltsam (so schien es jedenfalls in ihren Gedanken). Kontrolliert und zielgerichtet war er am letzten angelangt. Diesen, so ahnte sie, machte er langsamer auf, um genießen zu können was darauf folgte. Er riss ihr Kleid so schnell er konnte dann an ihrem Körper runter und sie ließ seiner Erregtheit freien Lauf. Mit einem lauten ' Ratsch' löste sich auch hinten die Schleife ihrer enganliegenden Korsage. Jetzt trug sie nur noch Unterwäsche, die aus einem schwarzen Spitzenbh und einem Slip bestand. Wieder etwas behutsamer nahm er sie in den Arm und überhäufte ihren Hals und ihre Schulter mit stürmischen Küssen. Sein Atem an ihrer Haut brannte und verbreitete ein kribbeliges Gefühl, wie sie es noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ihr Atem ging schwerer vor Erregung und seinen innigen Küssen. Als er dann höher kam und gerade ihr Gesicht erobern wollte, schnappte sie seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich auf das Bett. Sevilen stürzte sich auf sie, wie ein Raubtier, grub seine Finger in ihren Nacken, hob ihr Genick an und biss sie fast vor Unbändigkeit. Seine Lust und Ungestümtheit würde er jetzt nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Jegliche Beherrschung wurde außer Acht gelassen, er vergaß, wie diszipliniert und gezügelt er sich immer gab und ließ seinen Emotionen und Trieben die Chance erwidert und ausgelebt zu werden. Als er mit seinem Mund über ihre Wangen zu ihrem Mund glitt, fühlte er letztendlich auch ihre hitzige Stimmung in ihren hemmungslosen Küssen und setzte alles daran sich und seine Partnerin zufrieden zu stellen. Er wollte sie, das wusste er nun. Sie, ihren Körper, alles an ihr würde er nie wieder hergeben. Alles an ihm, seine ganzen Muskeln waren angespannt und fühlten sich angenehm warm an. Seine Adern pulsierten unter seiner dünn beschichteten Haut und die lebhafte Begeisterung zeigte er durch nicht endende Küsse auf ihrem blutroten Mund. Bei jedem Kuss den er ihr schenkte zogen seine ihre Lippen behutsam mit sich. Erpicht alles an ihr zu erobern, wendete er sich von ihren Lippen ab und wanderte immer weiter runter. Schließlich war er an ihrer Brust angelangt, die sich heftig hebte und senkte. Nun hatte auch er gemerkt, wie erfüllt sie von Liebe doch war. Er fühlte sich voll und ganz wohl und spürte, dass auch sie Zuneigung für ihn empfand. Seine Hand legte sich nun auf ihren Bauch, streichelte ihn kurz, fuhr zu ihrem BH und umrundete ihre volle Brust. Als er mit seinen Fingern an den schwarzen Spitzen des BHs entlang strich, glitten sie mit und streiften seine Haut, dann umfasste er sie gänzlich mit einer Hand, liebkoste ihre Stirn, sie machte sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen und er presste seine Hand noch intensiver gegen ihre Brust, so dass diese sich unter seiner Kraft nach oben mehr aus dem BH hob. Er merkte wie ihre Erhebung an der Brust deutlich fester wurde und massierte stärker, sie stöhnte, denn auch sie hatte jede Hemmung hinter sich gelassen und hörte nur noch auf ihre Triebe. Hingerissen von den Überhäufungen an Liebkosungen, griff sie nach seiner Hand an ihrer Brust und schob sie unter den BH. Sie hätte nie so eine Zärtlichkeit von ihm erwartet und so eine ungestüme Art, aber in diesem Fall war es ihr gleich, denn diese Nacht würde für sie beide unvergesslich werden.

Chapter 2 Die Kindheit der Alexandria van Branson

Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln auf den Lippen lag Lexi auf ihrem Bett und war glücklich, jedoch erschrak sie, als sie merkte, dass sie mit niemandem das Bett teilte. Also war alles nur ein wunderbar lebhafter Traum gewesen. Enttäuscht und in grimmiger Stimmung sah sie aus dem Fenster. Es war noch dunkel, aber in ein paar Stunden würde es bereits dämmern. Ihr Gefühl gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es Zeit war auf zu stehen und das Haus zu verlassen, um ihren täglichen Bedürfnissen nach zu gehen. Darum flüchtete sie jede Nacht in einen der naheliegenden Wälder. Meist war es der Grevier Forest, denn dieser war sehr dicht bewachsen und gut besucht von irgendwelchem Kleingetier. Meist fand sie kleine Kaninchen, Rotwild, Wölfe und wenn sie Glück hatte sogar einen großen schweren Bären. Auf das Fleisch war sie nicht scharf gewesen, aber auf das nährreiche Blut das sich in ihren Adern bewegte. Lexi war nämlich kein richtiger Vampir. Sie machte zwar Jagd, trank Blut und konnte aussehen wie einer, aber sie hatte Gefühle und Respekt vor den Menschen. Man könnte sagen sie war ein lebender Leichnam, der sich gerne eigenständig machte, vom Blut anderer lebte und so sich seine Lebenskraft rauben musste. Sie wusste viel über ihre Essgewohnheiten, wie so mancher vielleicht existierender Vampir es nicht tat. Sie kannte die genaue Anzahl an Litern die sie pro Tag dringendst benötigte, welche Art von Tier, welche Temperatur, welche Konsistenz und das Alter des Tieres das sie mochte. Im Großen und Ganzen kannte sie sich gut aus mit Blut, aber was es mit der Existenz der Vampire auf sich hatte, davon hatte sie keine Ahnung. Oftmals stellte sie Vermutungen auf, die sie aber nie beweisen konnte. Sie fühlte sich fast immer als einzige ihrer Art auf dieser Welt, denn sie hatte schon oft und lange nach ihnen gesucht, jedoch gab es für sie nie Erfolg. Auf Friedhöfen, alten Burgen, heruntergekommenen Ruinen, Schlösser und auf abgeschiedenen Inseln hatte sie ihre Suche vergeblich fortgesetzt. Einen Erschaffer hatte sie nie gehabt und auch eine Familie kannte sie nicht. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie in einer Kirche die sich East Sun Chirch nannte. Sie lag in einem stillen Dorf, das sich Lengchester nannte. Dort hatten ihr die Mönche erklärt, wurde sie einst anonym in ihre Babyklappe gelegt und die Eltern waren unauffindbar ohne Anhaltspunkte gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie bestürzt sie als sechsjähriges Mädchen gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre Hand vor Augen vor Tränen nicht mehr sehen können und sie rannte weg. Fort von der Kirche, fort von allem, was ihr zeigte, dass sie zu den Menschen gehörte. Ihr einziger Begleiter war ihre Puppe Dolly gewesen, doch diese hatte sie voller Wut auf sich in einen reißenden Fluss geworfen. Sie hatte die Selbstbeherrschung verloren und zermalmte sich immer wieder den Kopf darüber, wer sie eigentlich war und zu wem sie gehörte. Mutig war sie ihrer Puppe nachgesprungen und fast in den gefährlichen Stromschnellen ertrunken, hätte nicht ein großer Mann, der an einem Ufer gefischt hatte sie zufällig gesehen. Er brachte sie in ein kleines Fischerdorf, das er selbst gegründet hatte, so erfuhr sie. Es hieß Little Pond. Dort lebte sie für vier Jahre in dem Haus des Mannes. Er nannte sich Lorenz Barrymore und war geübter Fischer, kannte die besten Stellen an denen man große schmackhafte Fische fangen konnte und lebte allein. Lorenz wurde ihr nie gehabter Großvater. Sie liebte seinen weißen kurzen Ziegenbart, seine kühlblauen Augen und seine kräftige Stimme. Morgens nahm er sie immer mit zum Fischen, wenn ihre Flotte das Süd Bäcken passierte und die Fischströme sich dort sammelten. Jedes Mal wenn sie einen Fisch fing freuten sich beide riesig, obwohl Lorenz immer dreifach so viele fing. Spät am Abend kamen sie erst nach Hause. Lorenz war dann kraftlos und ermüdet, doch Lexi wollte noch so viel mehr entdecken. An einem Abend gab sich der Fischer geschlagen und nahm Lexi in ein Versammlungshaus mit. Als sie jedoch hinein gingen hatte das Haus nichts von alle dem was eine Versammlung für gewöhnlich benötigte. Das Innenleben war fröhlich und amüsant. Männer saßen auf Bänken und betranken sich, es gab Musik und eine Bar. Lexi war fasziniert von so vielen Menschen, aber am seltsamsten kamen ihr die Gewänder vor. Sie waren nicht schwarzweiß oder gar braun, so wie sie es aus der Kirche kannte. Es gab bunte Kleidung, schlichte Kleidung (wie die von Lorenz) und gemusterte. Beide nahmen auf einer Bank nahe dem Kamin Platz und hörten sich Geschichten über das Meer und die verschollenen Seefahrer an. Gerade als Lexi eine sehr spannende Geschichte aufgeschnappt hatte, wurde diese unterbrochen von einem Mann, der mit vielen blutigen Wunden überseht war und laut brüllend ein Unheil verkündete. Er erzählte, dass ein Führerloses Schiff vor ein paar Stunden in den Harfen eingelaufen sei. An Bord stank es nach dem Tod und kein Licht brannte, jeglicher Strom war deaktiviert. Es war auf ihren Leuchtturm zugesteuert und hatte durch das streifen an der Backbordseite verheerende Schäden davon getragen. Sofort machten sich die Männer auf, um sich das Schiff einmal selbst anzuschauen und um wirklich der Geschichte glauben zu können. Tatsächlich stand an genau der Stelle ein altes Schiff. Lexi war Lorenz schnellen Schrittes gefolgt und ergriff seine Hand. Der Anblick dessen war furchteinflößend und der Geruch ekeltreibend. Lorenz und die Männer sagten, sie wollen sich am morgigen Tag darum kümmern und Hand anlegen, dass dieser bestialische Gestank davon weiche, doch er hatte nicht mitbekommen wie sich Lexi davonstahl. Er ging davon aus, dass sie es sehr eilig hatte nach Hause zu kommen, doch es sollte anders kommen.

Chapter 3 Dem Tode nah

Sie betrat mutig das Deck des Schiffes und verhielt sich ganz ruhig. Neugierig durchsuchte sie es nach Dingen, mit denen ein Schiff ausgestattet sein sollte. Das erste worauf sie stieß war ein leeres Fass, das einen bitteren Geruch absonderte. Lexi schenkte dem Fass nicht länger Beachtung und lief weiter. Nun traute sie sich die Stufen nach unten in die Kabinen. Dort befand sich zwar hab und gut, aber das interessierte sie nicht groß. Aber als sie die Kombüse erreichte, entdeckte sie ein schillerndes Medaillon ganz aus Gold. Dieses hatte sie beschlossen einzupacken und mitzunehmen. Dann wollte sie so schnell es nur ginge das Schiff wieder verlassen, jedoch als sie einen Schritt zu viel zurücktat, stieß sie mit dem Bein an einen Topf. Dieser fiel daraufhin um. Lexi schrie. In dem Topf waren lauter Leichenteile verstaut, wer auch immer dies getan hatte war kein guter Mensch gewesen. Lexi machte das sie nach Hause kam. Sie rannte so schnell das ihre Lunge davon brannte. Mit schnellem Atem kam sie endlich an das Haus von Lorenz und trat ein.

Lorenz war nirgends in dem Haus zu finden. Sie rief nach ihm, doch nie antwortete jemand. Waren sie zurück zur Versammlung gegangen? Aber diese Vermutung stand wiederum im Widerspruch mit der Aussage von Lorenz und den anderen Männern, als sie sagten sie wollen sich morgen darum kümmern. Also sah sie aus dem Fenster und konnte erkennen, dass in den Häusern tatsächlich noch die Lichter brannten. Demnach waren sie nicht gegangen. Lexi ging einfach alleine ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die Männer abermals auf zu dem Schiff. Der Gestank war noch immer nicht verflogen und es hatte den Anschein als hätte er sich sogar noch verschlimmert. An der Stelle die beschädigt war kam der Geruch von innen heraus. Es roch verwittert, alt, morsch und nach Tod. Lexi folgte wieder einmal den Männern und fragte sie gleich nach Lorenz, doch diese hatten ihn ebenfalls nicht seit gestern Nacht gesehen. Besorgt, aber neugierig lief sie zum Schiff und kletterte die Reling des Schiffes hoch. Als Lexi den Innenraum betrat merkte sie, wie das Medaillon um ihren Hals schwerer wurde und anfing hastig auf zu leuchten. Sie empfand es als praktisch, denn jetzt hatte sie eine improvisierte kleine Taschenlampe. Jetzt konnte sie endlich die Räumlichkeiten ganz sehen, doch schnell wurde es ihr zu langweilig, da sich nichts verändern haben konnte. Es lag alles ganz still da. Die Männer waren eine Etage tiefer gegangen und wagten sich die Kajüten an zu sehen. Lexi jedoch musste sich wieder an den Topf in der Kombüse gestern erinnern und sie durchfuhr einen leichten Kälteschock, so dass alles um sie herum nun unsagbar eisig schien. Plötzlich überflutete die Räume ein fürchterlicher Schrei. Dieser kam von unten. Als Lexi die Treppe dorthin nahm, einen schmalen Gang entlang ging und in einen langen Raum trat, sah sie den Grund der Reaktion des Mannes. Er hatte, wie auch sie, Kadaver gefunden. Sie lagen verstreut über den Dielenbrettern und wirkten noch frischer als das Schiff es war. Vor dem Mann lag der Kopf der Person, es war kein anderer als Lorenz. Ein weiterer der Männer kam hinzu und meinte zu ihr, das Lorenz vielleicht dachte er hätte sie hier vergessen und war deshalb zurück gekehrt, um sie zu suchen, aber die Verstümmelung konnte er sich überhaupt nicht erklären. Tränenüberfüllt sank sie auf die Knie und starrte auf die Überreste von ihrem ehemaligen guten Freund. Die Augen des Toten standen weit offen, schauten kalt aus und hatten jegliches Lebenslicht verloren. Nun hatte sie ein zweites Mal ihre Familie verloren.

Am darauffolgenden Tag hatten sie seine Leiche auf dem Friedhof von Little Pond beerdigt und eine Zeremonie abgehalten, um den Verschiedenen seine letzte Ruhe zu gewähren. Bald darauf hatte Lexi beschlossen das Dorf zu verlassen und somit das Geschehene zu vergessen. Sie verließ das Dorf im Alter von dreizehn Jahren und machte sich selbstständig. Sie lebte allein in einem Wald in einer verlassenen Hütte, die ihre besten Jahre hinter sich hatte, auf einem Hügel platziert war und sie versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen. Durch die Höhe ihres Blickwinkels vom Haus aus hatte sie immer ihr Umfeld hervorragend im Blick gehabt und beobachtete sehr gern die Sonne. Eine Zeit lang lebte sie nur vom Fleisch der Waldbewohner, doch Jahre vergingen und so wurde am Waldrand unten auf dem Stück Land, welches frei von Tannen und anderen Bäumen aus dem Wald war, eine kleine Siedlung angelegt, die schon bald zu einer Stadt wuchs, die Winzby heißen sollte. Zuerst existierten nur Baustellen, aber diese wuchsen zu merkwürdig festen Bauten heran. Es wurden Supermärkte errichtet, ein Krankenhaus, ein Rathaus, eine Kirche und eine Schule für Kinder. Weitere Monate vergingen und Lexi verlor die Lust in Einsamkeit zu leben und niemanden zum Sprechen zu haben, daraufhin setzte sie sich das Ziel die Schule zu besuchen.

Ihr viel es schwer vor den Lehrern ihre Elternlosigkeit zu verbergen, die Kinder kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. An Elternabenden war ihre Person nie vertreten und Unterschriften auf ihren Arbeiten entschuldigte sie durch die Ausrede, dass ihre Eltern auf Geschäftsreisen waren. Ab da an fand ihre Seele Frieden und fing an sich und ihre Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Ihre Jugend wurde erfreulicher, doch jedes Mal wenn sie auf ihre Eltern und Familie angesprochen wurde, fühlte sie wie sie die Vergangenheit einholte und diese wie ein schwarzes Loch in ihrem Herzen klaffte und drohte alles Gute, was sie nun hatte und lieben lernte zu vernichten. Der Kummer kam zurück und stahl ihr Nächte an Schlaf. Wenn all dies nicht fehlen würde, hätte sie ein wunderbar erfülltes Leben gehabt.

In den Pausen beobachtete Lexi wie ihre Mitschüler ihre Brote aßen und hatte nicht an ihren Hunger gedacht. Oftmals gaben ihr Freunde etwas ab, doch Lexi war der Meinung nicht auf andere Hilfe angewiesen zu sein und wollte auf Grund dessen selbst an diese Art von Nahrung rankommen. Im Supermarkt zu stehlen gefiel ihr von vornerein nicht und deshalb entwendete sie lieber unbemerkt Geld der Betrunkenen und Raufbolde, die das Geld sowie so nur für unnützes Zeug ausgaben, also warum nicht auch ein Kind finanziell unterstützen, dachte sie sich beruhigend von dem Gedanken gerade eine Missetat zu begehen. Von dem Geld kaufte sie zum ersten Mal kräftiges Obst und saftiges Gemüse ein. Zunächst musste sie wissen wie diese man zu essen pflegte. Also fragte sie den Händler am Markt wie man es den machte. Schnell lernte sie Gurken zu schälen, Melonen aufzuschneiden, Zwiebeln zu hacken und weiteres. Geschickt bereitete sie sich jeden Morgen zur Schule ein Sandwich zu und aß abends nur gesundes. Dazu kam dann noch das morgendliche Jagen, das zur Gewohnheit wurde und manche Kochkatastrophen, die sie schnell wieder beseitigte und aus ihren Fehlern lernte.

Chapter 4 Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt

Nach Lexis fünfzehnten Geburtstag hatte sie die Schule aufgegeben und buchtete sich im Wald ein. Sie wollte eine Zeit lang keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt und befand sich in Selbstmitleid und Trauer. Sie dachte sich, dass diese starken Emotionen doch irgendwann mal sich legen mussten, doch sie tauchten immer wieder auf. Die nächsten Abende ging sie früher zu Bett und vertiefte ihr Interesse in wundersamen Lektüren, die sie sich von der Schule geborgt hatte. Die Bücher, so fand sie, waren eine gute Ablenkung und stellten eine ausnahmslos fantastische Traumwelt dar, wie sie es sich nie erahnen gekonnt hätte. Sie träumte von Fantasywesen aus verschiedenen Welten, von Magie und Reichtümern, die alle ihr gehören würden.

Mit Anfang sechzehn meldete sie sich an der Schule Brownsville an und wurde bald daraufhin angenommen. Der erste Schultag verlief in ihrer Sicht grauenhaft ab. Freunde fand sie eigentlich recht schnell, Respekt und Höflichkeit wurde ihr auch zu teil, aber anscheinend war sie nicht bei jedem beliebt. Ein Lehrer hatte es auf sie abgesehen und blickte sie immer streng an, dann gab es wiederum eine Zeit in der er sie keines Blickes würdigte. Als die ersten Ferien nahten beruhigte sich das ganze wieder und Lexi konnte in ihren gewohnten Alltag zurück verfallen. Sie genoss die langen Nächte, wenn kühle Briesen ihr durch das wilde Haar trieben und Eulen durch die Dunkelheit ihre Lieder sangen. Alles im Wald empfand sie nicht mehr so wie früher für selbstverständlich, es fühlte sich anziehend an und war fast malerisch zu betrachten. Nebelige Nächte fand Lexi waren immer die besten, dann konnte ihre Beute sie zwar wittern und gelegentlich auch hören, aber nicht im Voraus erspähen. Dies verschaffte ihr einen besonderen Vorteil, den sie sofort gut zu nutzen verstand. Klug wie sie war schlich sie sich langsam, aber schnell an ihr Opfer heran.

Am folgenden Morgen waren die übrigen Knochen noch auf einem Teller und befanden sich auf dem Tisch und den Rest, der aus einer kleinen Keule bestand, nahm sie mit in die Schule. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie an einer zwielichtigen Gasse vorbei in der ein Obdachloser hauste. Ohne groß zu überlegen bat Lexi ihm ihre Pausentüte an. Er freute sich und stürzte sich regelrecht auf das Essen. Seitdem her kümmerte sie sich gutherzig um den Obdachlosen, indem sie ihn täglich nach und vor der Schule zu Essen mitbrachte, da es in der Schule auch noch kleine Snacks gab. Genauso brachte sie morgens eine Flasche Wasser vorbei und holte die leere Flasche zum Abend hin wieder ab. So verlief es eine ganze Zeit lang, bis sie abends andere Sachen noch zu tun hatte.

Chapter 5 Hobbys hat jeder

War dieses wundervolle Abenteuer etwa nur aus ihrem Kopf entsprungen? Sie wollte und konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Berührungen, seine innigen Küsse und sein Empfinden für sie sollten nicht real gewesen sein. Lexi begriff es einfach nicht und war zuerst sehr verwirrt. Gegen Mittag hin, nach vielen Überlegungen leugnete sie dies alles sich eingebildet zu haben, doch am Abend war sie bereit zu akzeptieren und ihren Kopf nicht weiter für alberne Gedankenspiele zu verwenden. Verbohrt darauf den nächsten Tag mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln zu beginnen, setzte sie sich auf ihre Veranda vor dem Haus und wippte auf ihrem Schaukelstuhl.

Nachmittags sah sie zu ihr Gewächshäuschen, das hinter dem Haus lag, gut zu bewässern. Zusätzlich tauschte sie die verwelkten Blumen im Garten aus, sprengte großzügig den Rasen mit einem automatischen Wassersprenger und verbrachte viel Zeit ihre hübsch erblühenden Blumen zu bewundern. Rot lilane Helleborus, gelbe Winterlinge, blaue Scilla, lila weißer Schneestolz und weitere Blumensorten wuchsen in Beeten geordnet und manche sogar auf der Wiese, die sich eigen verwildert hatten. Das Gewächshaus war noch prächtiger anzusehen. Meinte man doch erst eine unübersteigbare Schönheit gesehen zu haben, läge man damit abgrundtief falsch. Im gläsernen Gewächshaus, das fast so groß war wie die Hälfte ihres Hauses und mit Temperaturregler ausgerüstet war, gedeihten fabelhafte Lebensmittel. Unter anderem befanden sich dort rosige Radieschenknollen, junger Spinat, frische Erdbeeren und die verschiedensten Kräuter zum Würzen. Lexi war sehr stolz auf ihren grünen Daumen und pflegte besonders das Glashaus gut, denn sonst hätte es nicht ohne derartig große Beschädigung über ein Jahr dem Wetter widerstanden. Ermüdet von der Gartenarbeit beendete sie kurz vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit das Auflockern der Erde und zog sich ins Haus zurück. Somit ging ein weiterer schöner Tag zu Ende und eine stille Nacht folgte.

Diese jedoch verlief anders für Lexi als wie geplant, denn sie verspürte keine Lust wie sonst immer frei unter dem Sternenhimmel zu sein und die Geräusche und Gerüche der Natur wahr zu nehmen. Es war ihr zu wider immer nur das gleiche Nacht um Nacht zu wiederholen. Als würde sich ihr Leben nur ums Jagen drehen, dachte Lexi angespannt. Ihr fehlte ein Kick, ein Erlebnis oder doch ein Partner? Eindringlich sammelte sie sich und dachte mit höchster Konzentration nach. Würde sie trotz Wahrscheinlichkeit sich zu blamieren von der Überzeugung her, dass der Traum real war zu ihrem Lehrer vors Haus treten sollen und ihm ihre Liebe gestehen? Lexi kümmerte der Gedanke nicht welche Auswirkung dieses Verhalten auf ihre schulischen Leistungen wohl haben könnte, denn sie konnte auch ohne Bildung gut auskommen und wurde nie älter. Weder ihren Organen, noch ihrer äußeren Schönheit sah man das Alter an. Sie war zwar wie ein normales Kind größer geworden, doch ihr Bild war kein bisschen gealtert. Von ihren Haaren hatte sie versucht eine Locke ab zu trennen, dennoch befand sich diese Locke noch vor dem Morgen an Ort und Stelle. Man konnte sie nicht verändern. Kratzer verheilten, Fremdkörper wehrte der Körper erfolgreich ab und sogar Narben verbliesen in wenigen Minuten. Lexi fühlte zur damaligen Zeit, als ihr die Unzerstörbarkeit ihres Körpers zum ersten Mal richtig auffiel, unsagbare Gier nach der Empfindung die man Schmerz nannte. Heute beschäftigte sie dieses Thema nicht mehr und sie fühlte eine gewisse Überlegenheit gegenüber den schwächlichen Menschen. Genau aus diesem Grund betrachtete sie sich auch nicht mehr als einfachen Mensch. Ihre derzeitige Phase ließ sich ganz einfach umschreiben: arrogant, schweigsam, unbeteiligt, unberührt und abenteuerfreudig. Sie war nun in der vierten Phase angekommen. Die erste bedeutete Hilflosigkeit und Verwirrtheit, die zweite Unsicherheit und Trägheit und die dritte Scharm und Einsamkeit. Bis jetzt hatte Lexi die schwierigsten von ihnen gut überstanden und mit Bravour gemeistert, aber wie lange sollte es dennoch so weiter gehen?

Chapter 6 Das perfekte Geschenk

Lexi war jung und ungestüm, jedoch zog sie sich bei Festen und Versammlungen immer zurück (wenn sie sich dann mal einen Ruck gab und auftauchte). Lange blieb sie nicht anwesend, denn ihre Laune wurde von langweiligen Gesprächen meist getrübt und oft kannte sie dort keinen (der ihr ein enger Freund war).

Beim nächsten Hahnenschrei lag in ihrem Briefkasten eine Einladung zum Ball der Blanchards. Lexi wunderte sich das sie eine bekommen hatte, denn sie hatte keinerlei Beziehung zu ihnen, aber sie wusste das diese eine Tochter hatten, die Annares Felkyo Blanchard hieß. Sie lebten schon seit über vier Generationen auf ihrem Landgut in östlicher Richtung in Winzby. Dies erfuhr sie alles in ihrer Klasse, denn die gute Anna konnte nicht aufhören über sich und ihre brillante Familie zu reden, denn diese sollte angeblich einmal das Dorf, das es schon damals gegeben haben soll, aber wohl folglich eines unumgänglichen Grundes es nicht immer hier stand, vor seinem Ruin gerettet haben.

Jedenfalls tat Lexi so als würde sie ihr Glauben schenken und keinen geringen Zweifel dagegen hegen. Das war wohl das Beste um zu Anfang Freunde zu gewinnen. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie sich also mal gemeldet, zwar nicht persönlich, aber es war ja eine Einladung, was wollte sie mehr? Hätten sie keinen Ball veranstaltet, wäre Lexi erst gar nicht hingegangen. Sie würde sich gewiss keinen langatmigen Reden aussetzten und erst Recht nicht für die Blanchards, dieser vornehmen und eitlen Leute. Lexi hoffte nur inständig nicht die einzige halbwegs normale Person auf dem Ball zu sein. Um erst einmal hingehen zu können benötigte sie etwas Passendes anzuziehen. In ihrem Kleiderschrank war nichts zu finden und als sie gleich mehrere Läden durchsah hatte sie dennoch kein Glück gehabt. Müde und mit den Nerven am Ende, ließ sie sich auf ihre samtene Couch fallen und ruhte sich einen Moment lang aus. Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Lexi öffnete und erblickte eine reichverzierte lange Schachtel mit Brief versehen. In dem stand folgendes:

_Liebe Alexandria._

_ Wie ich hoffe __so erhielten__ sie bereits die Einladung der Blanchards betrefflich des anstehenden Ballfestes. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir vorab an schon einen Tanz reservieren. Es wäre mir eine Ehre sie dann auch den Rest des Abends zu begleiten und ihnen nicht von der Seite zu weichen. _

_ Hochachtungsvoll ihr_ Avery Djamal Primes

Verdutzt von der Ausdrucksweise sowie von der Bitte des Absenders, konnte sie nicht glauben was sich in der Schachtel befand. Es war ein blau lila schimmerndes langes Kleid, das aus Seide zusammengenäht war und auf Grund der reichbestückten Perlen sehr wertvoll aussah. Lexi entnahm das Kleid aus der Schachtel strich es sorgsam glatt und staunte nicht schlecht als unter diesem ein weiteres Geschenk verborgen gelegen hatte. Diese Mal war es silbern und in Form einer Blume. Es war eine silberne Kette. In der Mitte prunkte eine weitere Perle, die den anderen Perlen auf dem Kleid glich. Entzückt musterte sie beide Stücke einen Moment lang und zögerte dann nicht ihre Schönheit mit deren zu vereinigen und so zog sie das Kleid rasch an und legte die Kette um. Sie betrachtete sich von oben bis unten im Spiegel, war überrascht wie wohlhabend sie in dem Kleid doch aussah und himmelte ihr Bild an. Beruhigt und mit großer Vorfreude wollte sie schnell schlafen.

Chapter 7 Die Ballstory

Der Tag der Wahrheit war angebrochen, das Kleid angezogen und die Kette an ihrem Hals positioniert, jedoch fehlten ihre Schuhe. Das hatte sie gar nicht bedacht gehabt. Wo sollte sie jetzt noch Schuhe her bekommen? Bestürzt überprüfte sie abermals ihren Kleiderschrank und entdeckte ein Paar weiße Schuhe. An den Seiten war ein kleiner silberner Verschluss befestigt an dem elegant eine Ranke hinauf verlief, die Perlen als Knospen trug. Diese waren die geeignetsten Schuhe für diesen grandiosen Abend. Lexi war demnach gerettet und machte sich vergnügt auf zum Ball.

Das erste was sie sah waren Anhäufungen von Personen vor dem Anwesen, die sich miteinander unterhielten und die Lexi überhaupt nicht kannte. Vor der Haustür wurden die Gäste von den Gastgebern herzlich im Empfang genommen. Lexi wollte sich das nicht antun, jedoch hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit das Anwesen zu betreten. Schnell und gezügelt reichte sie ihnen die Hand und ging dann in den Tanzsaal. Angekommen schaute sie sich zunächst einmal erst um und beobachtete die schon tanzenden Paare. Viele der Gäste sahen sehr vornehm aus und waren auch teilweise älter als sie. Das Mädchen Anna konnte sie bis jetzt noch nicht entdecken. Nach einer halben Stunde füllte sich der Raum nochmal und war gut besucht. Jetzt hatte Lexi keinen Überblick mehr und streifte durch die Menschenmasse durch. Ihre Hände nach hinten haltend und den Kopf gereckt, sah sie die Menschen an und achtete auf jedes winzige Detail der kostbar geschmückten Figuren, um das ihr auch ja nichts entging. Nur einen Fehltritt und sie würde ihn sehen. Oftmals wurde sie, nachdem sie in den Reihen am Rand Platz genommen hatte, aufgefordert zu tanzen, doch sie bestand darauf erst auf Avery zu warten. Gespannt, aber auch ein wenig gelangweilt über die Abwesenheit ihres Averys, saß sie die Zeit ab und wartete brav. Kurz bevor die Uhr zwölf schlug erschien er plötzlich auf der Treppe zu den Privatgemächern. In einem extravaganten himmelblauen Jackett präsentierte er sich stolz und fing zu sprechen an. Langmütig wartete er bis die Gäste verstummten und die Blanchards (nun auch die Tochter) alle beisammen an seiner Seite standen. ,,Liebe Gäste. Es ist mir eine angenehme Freude verkünden zu dürfen, das der diesjährige Ball ein ganz besonderer sein wird, denn nach dem anschließenden traditionellen Tanz, wird die Wahl der Tanzpartnerin nicht den Männern auferlegt, sondern nun müssen die Frauen zeigen wie charmant sie sein können.'' Das letzte Wort sagte er spielerisch mit einem hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ließ eine kleine Denkpause und fuhr fort. ,,Und nun möchte ich das Wort an Luan weiterreichen. Dankeschön.'' Als Mrs. Blanchard ihre Rede hielt hörte Lexi schon gar nicht mehr hin und war nur noch auf Avery fixiert. Er sah ihr so ähnlich, aber irgendwie von der Art des Auftretens her und wie er mit den Leuten so sprach unterschieden sie sich auch wiederum sehr voneinander.

Als Luan geendet hatte, löste sich der Halbkreis um die Treppe wieder und Avery kam auf Lexi zu. Die Paare tanzten vergnügt weiter und Lexi richtete ihr Kleid, setzte sich mit gerecktem Rücken aufrecht hin und tat so als sähe sie ihn nicht. Averys Mund umspielte immer noch dasselbe Lächeln wie auch vorhin, nur dieses Mal glaubte Lexi, das es nicht hämisch gemeint war. Mit einem zarten Kuss auf ihre Hand stellte er sich vor während er eine langsame und tiefe Verbeugung vollzog. Auch über ihren Mund huschte ein freudiges Lächeln, doch als er fertig war geschah nichts weiter. Er stellte sich nur zur Seite und schaute den vergnügten Tanzpaaren nach. Sein Lächeln war davon gewichen. Lexi wusste nicht was sie nun sollte, also dreht sie sich um und goss sich ein Glas von dem Punsch hinter ihr ein. Als Gentleman hätte er ihr diese Aufgabe auch abnehmen können, aber Avery regte sich nicht. Dann bekam Lexi den Einfall. Warum hatte sie daran bloß nicht gedacht? Dachte es und sprach ihn an. ,,Würden sie mir wohl diesen Tanz erweisen.'' Und hielt ihm mit einer leichten Beugung des Kopfes ihre rechte Hand hin. Begeistert über ihr Erwachen nahm er sie und führte sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.

Eine ganze Stunde hatten sie bereits getanzt. Sie fühlte sich so schwerelos in seiner Führung. Er wirbelte sie herum, als wäre sie eine Feder. Lexi gefiel es und besonders mochte sie nun sein einzigartiges Grinsen. Er war locker, selbstbeherrscht und gut drauf, schlicht gesagt er versüßte ihr den Abend. Als sie eine Pause beschlossen einzulegen, sagte Avery: ,,Wenn du jetzt schon aus der Puste bist, was wirst du denn erst machen wenn Mr. Whitman eintrifft? Er ist ein wirklich außerordentlich passabler Tänzer, aber natürlich nur weil er es on mir abgeschaut hat.'' Fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. ,,Du wirst ihn mögen. Ich kann dich ja mal mit ihm bekannt machen wenn du magst? '' ,,Einverstanden.'' ,,Du musst nämlich wissen, dass wir sehr eng befreundet sind.'' Dieser Satz klang wiederum in Lexis Ohren aufgedunsen und protzig, was ihr nicht so zusprach. Ihre Brust hebte und senkte sich heftig, ihr Mund stand offen und schnappte ringend nach Luft. Daraufhin besann sich Avery laut: ,,Besser wir setzten uns erst einmal. '' Lexi konnte nach einer Weile wieder in normalen Atemzügen Luft holen und fragte ihn: ,,Warum hast du eigentlich mich zu diesen Ball begleiten wollen und woher kennst du mich denn überhaupt? '' ,,Ganz einfach, du warst das hübscheste und attraktivste Mädchen weit und breit, da hätte ich ja dumm sein müssen dich zu übersehen und dich nicht gleich drum zu bitten meine Tanzpartnerin zu werden. '' ,,Und warum hast du mich nicht persönlich eingeladen? '' ,,Naja, eingeladen wurdest du von den Blanchards und ich dachte so käme auch das Präsent besser an, (vielleicht ein wenig mehr romantisch). '' Er biss sich auf seine Lippe nachdem er fertig war mit Reden. Lexi war zufrieden über seine Antworten die er gab. Er fasste sich kurz und schien die Sachen ohne Ausschweifungen anzugehen.

Es verging eine weitere endlose Zeit bis es schließlich zwei schlug. Die Türen des Saals wurden abrupt geöffnet und alle riefen nur und jubelten Mr. Whitman zu. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit im Saal galt nun seiner Person. Durch die Menschenmenge konnte Lexi kein Stück von ihm erkennen, deshalb bahnte sie sich dicht gefolgt von Avery einen Weg nach vorn. Als sie ihn dann doch ansah und Mr. Bancroft ihr in die Augen sah, waren beide für ein paar Sekunden erstarrt. Lexi konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen es war Sevilen der sich durch die Menge kämpfte. Avery sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an. ,,Und hab ich dir zu viel versprochen? Was ist? '' ,,Es ist nur so, mich vorzustellen wäre überflüssig, denn er kennt mich nämlich schon. '' ,,Woher?'' ,,Wir haben glaube ich schon mal uns geliebt.'' Das Jubeln war zu laut um das Avery auch nur ein Wort von dem verstehen konnte was sie sagte. Avery gab ihr zu verstehen das sie lauter sprechen sollte, doch in dem Moment als Sevilen an der Treppe angelangt war, verstummte der Saal schlagartig und es war nur noch Lexis nun lautstarke Stimme hörbar. ,,Ich habe gesagt, dass ich in Sevilen verliebt bin. '' Die Menschen drehten sich ruckartig alle zu ihnen um. Lexi wollte so gerne im Boden versinken, denn es war ihr sehr sehr peinlich gewesen dies vor all denen preiszugeben, die sie nicht einmal persönlich kannte. An Avery gewandt sagte sie nun leiser: ,,Hoffentlich hat er es nicht mitbekommen. '' Doch in diesem Augenblick trat genau diese Person auf das Parkett und näherte sich ihr mit einem verzückten Lächeln, das sie rot werden ließ. Nachdem er genau vor ihr stand, kam er ganz nah an sie heran und flüsterte nur für sie hörbar ins Ohr: ,,Ich liebe dich noch mehr als wie du es dir jäh vorstellen kannst. In mir entfachst du das Feuer der glühenden Leidenschaft, das erst erlöschen vermag, solltest du dich von mir trennen oder du mir genommen werden. '' Lexi war nun mehr als bloß glücklich. Ihr Leben hatte wieder einen gewissen Aufschwung verabreicht bekommen, so dass sie lustig und mit guter Laune den Rest der Nacht noch genießen konnte. Zusammen mit IHM.

Chapter 8 Verwirrungen im Spiel der Lust

Nach zwei Tänzen verließen Sevilen und sie das Anwesen der Blanchards und fuhren mit einer Kutsche vor sein Haus, das unten in der Stadt nicht weit vom Supermarkt lag indem sie immer ihre Einkäufe machte. Dort angekommen entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und knotete die Fliege auf, die ihm doch ganz schön fest saß. Lexi bekam nichts von alledem mit. Sie war nur konzentriert reizvoll aus zu sehen und sich zu Recht zu machen. Noch schnell das Ballkleid vorne enger gezogen, die Frisur gelöst und den Schmuck beiseitegelegt, dann dürfte er kommen und sie ihrer Unschuld berauben.

Nach dem ganzen Gestehen an Gefühlen war sich Lexi nun sicher, dass ihr erstes ‚Erlebnis' kein Traum gewesen war, denn seine Zärtlichkeit konnte sie nun auch diesmal spüren. Sie lag bereits auf seinem Bett, das Ballkleid aber noch an, er kam zu ihr und setzte alles daran sie zu erobern. Für beide war es ein magischer Moment gewesen, obwohl Lexi diese Gefühlsausbrüche bei ihm nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte. Sevilen kniete über ihr, erzählte von seiner Zuneigung und atmete angestrengt dabei. Sie küsste ihn gierig an den Wangen und hielt einen der Arme am Handgelenk fest, mit dem er sich aufstützte. Zügig zog sie daran und bewirkte damit, dass er nach vorne langsam zu ihr runter kippte. Lexi hatte ihn so entmachtet und wollte nun selbst seine Position einnehmen. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, war sie schon nach oben geschnellt und jetzt hatte sie ihn unter Kontrolle. Während ihr Mund seinen verführerischen Hals erkundete, ließ sie seine Handgelenke nicht los. Er konnte nichts tun, außer ihr ein freies Spiel bieten, was nicht zu seinem Missfallen war. Elanvoll versuchte sie sich an seinem Anzug, bekam ihn auf und schmiss ihn in eine dunkle Ecke. Seine schwarze Hose folgte kurz darauf und blieb auf dem Anzug achtlos liegen. Sie rutschte an seinem Körper tiefer bis sie sich an seiner Unterwäsche vergriff, doch jetzt zog Sevilen Lexi wieder zu sich hoch, winkelte sein Bein an und ließ sie neben sich über sein Bein fallen. Sie fiel weich ins Bett und er richtete sich wieder über sie hinweg auf. Seine Finger erreichten ihren Reißverschluss und dieser glitt ganz leicht unter seiner Kraft nach unten und befreite sie aus dem vielen Stoffgewirr. Mit einem sanften Lächeln gab er ihr ein Kompliment (für seine Verhältnisse jedenfalls war es eines). ,,So gefällst du mir besser. '' ,,Magst du nicht eher schwarze BHs? '' Lexi deute dabei auf ihren roten und wollte damit eine Anspielung auf ihre erste Nacht machen. ,,Ich finde diesen hier schon sehr begehrenswert und außerdem würde dich ein schwarzer blass aussehen lassen. '' ,,Wie meinst du? Du hast doch nicht unsere erste Nacht zusammen vergessen? '' ,,Erste Nacht? Wovon redest du bitte, Lexi? Wir haben noch nie eine zusammen verbracht gehabt. '' Ungläubig schauten sich beide verwundert über die Frage des jeweils anderen an und runzelten beide die Stirn. ,,Du warst doch bei mir Zuhause und hast Kaffee getrunken. '' ,,Nein hab ich nie. '' ,,Aber wie geht das denn nur. Bin ich verrückt? '' ,,Nein, das sicherlich nicht.'' Sagte er und legte sich neben Lexi ins Bett. Sie war vielleicht verwirrt, aber wollte trotzdem jetzt nicht aufhören, demnach setzte sie sich auf und kletterte über ihn. Ihre Hände streichelten ihn an seinen untersten Stellen. Sie bemerkte natürlich wie erregt er doch war. Langsam fuhr sie über die Erhebung an der Hose und kraulte diese mit ihren langgeformten Fingernägeln. Sevilen lag nur da und tat nichts. Weder eine Erregung noch ein Versuch ihren BH zu lösen waren bei ihm zu sehen (außer an seiner intimsten Stelle). Als Lexi dann mit den Händen die Hose von ihm begann runter zu ziehen, schob er ihre Hände unsanft beiseite und sagte nur: ,,Das genügt jetzt. '' Dieser Satz kam einem Befehl schon recht nahe, fand sie und wendete sich nur widerwillig von seiner Erregung ab.

Da es für sie zu weit wäre zu Fuß oder gar mit der Kutsche nach Hause zu fahren und Sevilen nun mal keine bequeme Couch besaß, musste sie die Nacht mit ihrem sturen Liebhaber wohl oder übel verbringen. Sevilen ging ins Bad um sich wahrscheinlich wieder ein zubekommen, kramte aus seinem Schrank, der seltsamerweise im Badezimmer stand, ein langes T-Shirt von ihm heraus, gab es Lexi zum Überziehen und schlüpfte dann ins Bett zurück. Lexi war wütend auf ihn, jetzt musste sie sogar noch eines seiner Hemden tragen um ihm auch ja keine Emotionen zu entlocken und das dümmste was er in ihrer Gegenwart hätte tun können, war auf dem riesen großen Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und in die hinterste Ecke zu kriechen. Was dann zu Lexis Unzufriedenheit auch passierte. Bewusst ließ sie sich in die Laken hart fallen, um ihn wach zu halten, krabbelte zu ihm herüber und legte ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Ihr Knie berührte, während es auf seinem Bein lag, vorsichtig seine Leibesmitte und verzerrte sich danach Sevilen wieder um zudrehen, so dass sie ihr Abenteuer weiter fortführen könnten. Er war noch immer gehoben, das hieße er hatte ihre Reize noch nicht vollkommen vergessen und seine Emotionen aufgegeben. Zärtlich küsste sie von hinten seinen Nacken und kraulte seinen Rücken. Sevilen machte keine Anstalten sich zu revanchieren oder sich wenigstens erkenntlich zu zeigen. Minuten später hörte sie ein leises Brummen, dann drehte er sich halbwegs um. So konnte sie ihn wenigstens noch von der Seite sehen, denn nun lag er mit dem Gesicht der Zimmerdecke zu gewandt da und schlief bereits tief und fest (jedenfalls hatte er beabsichtigt sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen). Dem Versuch zu widerstehen sich nicht in seine Arme zulegen konnte und wollte sie auch gar nicht und so kuschelte sie sich seitlich an ihn ran und sie schlief ein. Ein paar Stunden später wurde sie wach und wusste nicht wovon, bis sie sah das Sevilen ihre Hand umschlossen hatte. Glücklicher schlief auch sie nun tief und fest und träumte von dem gestrigen Tag.

Chapter 9 Die Aufklärung

Lexi wachte in dem strahlend hellen Licht der Sonne auf, sah sich um und erinnerte sich wieder was vorgefallen war. Sie bemerkte das Sevilen bereits aufgestanden war und dies ärgerte sie. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu das sie das Gefühl vernahm ihr Kopf würde gleich platzen. Als sie hinunter zu ihm kam war es für eine Weile wieder gut, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte taumelte sie und fiel um.

Das nächste was sie sah waren zwei Gesichter. Beide waren ihr bekannt und beide waren Männer. Sie musste sich in einem anderen Haus befinden, denn Sevilen hatte nicht so helle Farben bei sich daheim an den Wänden. Lexi lag auf einer samten weißen Couch, den Kopf auf Averys Schoß gebetet kam sie wieder zur Besinnung. Langsam richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich ungewöhnlich warm an, als hätte in ihr während ihres Schlafs ein Feuer gewütet. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch etwas wackelig an als sie die ersten Schritte voreilig tun wollte. Sevilen holte neues Wasser um ihre Stirn feucht und kühl zu halten. Während Lexi torkelte und sich überall mal festhielt, legte sich von hinten ein Arm um ihre Taille. Zuerst dachte sie es sei Sevilens Arm gewesen, doch da hatte sie sich gewaltig geirrt. Avery hatte sie von hinten noch gerade so davon abhalten können zu stürzen. Er war sehr kräftig und gut gebaut, wie Lexi fand, vielleicht konnte sie ihre Schwindelanfälle ja dazu benutzen, um Sevilen eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie wollte es zumindest einmal probieren. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam mit neuem frischen Wasser, stellte er es auf den Boden und tupfte Lexi damit die Stirn ab. Währenddessen ging Avery nun aus dem Zimmer und ging in den Flur. Es sah so aus als schien er irgendetwas Spezielles zu suchen. Er tastete zuerst Sevilens Manteltaschen ab und dann die Jacke (, welche Sevilen für Lexi mitgenommen hatte), die Lexi gehörte. Dann schaute er nach den Schuhen aber, diese trugen sie noch, deshalb gab er es auf und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Nachdem es Lexi besser erging (, so glaubten sie und so war es auch), täuschte Lexi weitere Schwindelanfälle vor. Folglich dessen trugen sie beide Lexi in ein fremdes Schlafzimmer, das sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Die Möbel waren in weiß lackiert und die Wände waren in einem Aquablau gestrichen worden. Sevilen sagte zu ihr: ,,Ruh dich aus, dann kommst du schneller wieder auf die Beine. '' ,,Wo sind wir hier? '' Fragte sie an beide gerichtet. Avery antwortete: ,,Bei mir zu Hause. Sevilen hat dich mit seiner Kutsche her gebracht, weil ich über eine große Auswahl an ärztlicher Arznei verfüge. Aber zum Glück waren diese bis jetzt noch nicht zum Einsatz gekommen. '' Avery durchfuhr ihre Haare und stellte fest: ,,Du solltest dich heute mal baden. Gestern war doch bestimmt für dich ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. '' ,,Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das, aber das Risiko dort auf den glatten Steinen auszurutschen möchte ich dennoch nicht eingehen. Möglicherweise könnte mich einer von euch umziehen. '' In ihrem Kopf war sie sich sicher das Sevilen sich diesmal nicht vor drücken würde sie aus zu ziehen, jedoch schien er immer noch sehr abweisend trotz ihrer, Anfälle'. Kurz nickend verließ Sevilen den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sollte sie Avery es tun lassen? Egal, sie konnte ja jetzt ihren Schwindel nicht aufdecken. Lexi lag also da und wurde von Avery entkleidet. Eigentlich wäre es für sie ein leichtes gewesen das schwarze T-Shirt von Sevilen einfach über den Kopf zu ziehen, aber ganz so einfach wollte sie es Sevilen nicht machen. Er sollte denken Avery zog sie aus und das sie beide sich näher kämen. Avery zog behutsam das T-Shirt über ihre Schultern und dann über den Kopf. Als er das T-Shirt zur Seite gelegt hatte, ging er in ein anderes Zimmer und kam mit einem weißen Hemd wieder. Doch bevor er sie wieder anzog, glitten seine Hände über ihre Wangen und streichelten sie. Mit leutenden Augen zog Lexi ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich runter und setzte sich selbst etwas auf. Avery nahm die Einladung an und küsste sie. Lexi machte mit, aber nur sehr zaghaft. Seine Lippen waren kühl, rochen undefinierbar und schmeckten ihr. Nun konnte sie ihn nicht mehr stoppen, aber sie musste es, denn für ihn empfand sie nicht das gleiche wie für Sevilen, deshalb hielt sie sich mit Küssen zurück. Avery merkte das und wollte sie erregt haben. Er dachte, es läge an ihm und so zog er sein marineblaues Hemd aus, ließ es zu Boden sinken und streichelte hingebungsvoll ihre Leibesmitte. Als er aber mehr wollte, seine Hose auszog und ihren BH öffnete, hielt sie ihren BH gerade so noch fest und sah das die Tür blitzschnell aufsprang. Sevilen war ohne Vorwarnung eingetreten. ,,Ich hab mich gewundert warum du so lange brauchst. '' Schockiert stockte er und rang nach Worten. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, konnte er sein Erstaunen darüber nicht unterdrücken. Lexi hielt immer noch ihren BH vor die Brust, schob Avery weg und ging an Sevilen vorbei durch die Tür ins Badezimmer. Dort machte sie ihren BH zu, atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um das Hemd, das ihr Avery gegeben hatte anzuziehen. Doch als sie herein kam, schauten Sevilen und Avery sie bloß mit offenen Mündern an, denn nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet hatte sie den Raum betreten. Für Lexi war es keine so große Sache gewesen, denn beide hatten sie jetzt schon in diesem Zustand gesehen. Schnell zog sie sich das Hemd über. Sevilen war der erste der sich wieder fasste. ,,Es geht dir also besser, das ist gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt. '' Sagte es und kleidete sich an. Avery verabschiedete ihn und gesellte sich wieder zu Lexi, die sich nicht mehr ganz so wohl in seiner Nähe fühlte. Sie und er saßen auf der Couch, als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte, aber Lexi gefiel dies überhaupt nicht und stand auf. ,,Ich sollte wohl besser auch gehen. '' Sagte sie in der Hoffnung somit höflichst Abstand zu ihm zu schaffen. ,,Unsinn, du kannst solange bleiben wie es dir beliebt, Lexi. Vielleicht hast du ja noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich, die du mir gerne stellen möchtest? '' ,,Allerdings, diese hat mich schon seit dem Ball beschäftigt. Woher kennst du eigentlich Sevilen? '' ,,Soll das ein Scherz sein? Er ist mein Halbbruder. Hat er dir das nicht gesagt?'' ,,Nein. Zumal ihr euch auch gar nicht ähnlich sieht. '' ,,Naja, wir haben ja auch nicht die gleiche Mutter. '' ,,Oh. Ich hatte nie Geschwister gehabt. Ich war immer auf mich allein gestellt. Aufgewachsen bin ich in einer Kirche, war nach ein paar Jahren weggelaufen, hab mich einem Fischerdorf angepasst und von dort aus bin ich hier her gezogen. '' Averys Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen. ,,Und wie war so das Fischerdorf? '' Fragte er dringlich. ,,Recht freundlich, aber doch sehr gruselig was die Ortschaft betraf. '' ,,Warum gruselig, gab es viel Nebel? '' ,,Das auch, aber die Geschichten die dort erzählt wurden waren Gänsehaut anregend. Ein Mann erzählte nämlich von einem führerlos umherirrenden Schiff, das aussah wie ein altes Wrack. Es war auf unseren Leuchtturm drauf zu gefahren und stank bestialisch. '' ,,Und die Bewohner von Little Pond, waren die ängstlich? '' ,,Ja schon, aber woher wollen sie wissen das es Little Pond hieß? '' ,,Ganz einfach weil ich dort schon mal gewesen bin. Und anscheinend zur selben Zeit wie du auch.'' Lexis Augen waren nun ebenfalls geweitet und sie hörte gespannt zu. Als Avery das Schiff näher ansprach legte er eine Pause ein, verengte seine Augen und schaute Lexi nun ernst an. ,,Du hast etwas das mir gehört. '' ,,Wie bitte?'' Sie zwinkerte vor Verwunderung mit den Augen. ,,Ich war zu jener schwülen Nacht an Bord eines Schiffes gegangen, das mich fort bringen sollte. In Little Pond angelangt musste ich feststellen das mir etwas fehlte und jetzt überlege gut was du zunächst tun wirst. '' ,,Sie meinen sie waren auf dem Schiff mit den verstümmelten Leichen? Dann gehörte ihnen wohl auch das Medaillon. '' ,,Wieso gehörte, es sollte immer noch in meinem Besitz sein. '' ,,Sie bekommen es wieder. Aber wie haben sie denn das Gemetzel überstanden? '' ,,Warum überstanden, ich habe es verursacht. '' Lächelte und zeigte seine langen Reißzähne. Lexi schaute ihn nur neugierig an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen weiteren Vampir traf. ,,Mir machen sie keine Angst mit ihren Zähnen. Ich habe nämlich auch welche. '' ,,Dann las mal sehen. '' ,,Ich kann sie nicht einfach so hervorrufen. Das geht nicht. Sie kommen erst heraus sobald ich Blut rieche. '' ,,Dann bist du nur ein Halbvampir. '' ,,Was bedeutet das?'' ,,Ein Elternteil war von dir menschlich das andere ein Vampir. Dein Blut wurde zu Mischblut und dein menschlicher Teil ist mit deinen Fähigkeiten deutlich überfragt. Das ist auch der Grund warum du deine vampirischen Kräfte nicht voll entfalten kannst. '' Während er dies sagte, tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seine Reißzähne. ,,Wir Vampire können euch halbe Portionen nur bemitleiden. '' ,,Naschön, aber was hat es mit dem Medaillon auf sich. '' ,,Das geht dich nun gar nichts an. '' ,,Wenn ich es dir schon geben soll, habe ich auch das Recht zu erfahren warum dir das Medaillon so wichtig ist. '' Avery sprang auf. Seine Augen verfärbten sich bedrohlich rot. ,,Du hast hier keine Forderungen zu stellen. Ist das klar? '' Lexi richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf, funkelte ihn kurz hasserfüllt an und steckte dann ihren Arm in ihren Schuh. Aus diesem zog sie das goldene Medaillon heraus und überreichte es ihm, um ihr Leben nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedankte er sich und verließ den Raum, um es sicher zu verwarn. Dann verabschiedete er auch sie und Lexi nahm eine Kutsche nach Hause.

Chapter 10 Das Medaillon

Avery hatte es endlich wieder gefunden. Der Ruf war also von ihrem Schuh aus gekommen und deshalb hatte sie auch durch die Schallwellen Schwindelanfälle bekommen. Alles ergab für ihn nun einen Sinn. Das Medaillon hatte nach ihm, seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer gerufen. Er war davon ausgegangen dass es aufleuchten würde, wäre er in seine Nähe gegangen, doch jetzt hatte er es ja wieder und konnte beruhigt sein.

Am Abend bekam er erneut Besuch und bereitete sich dementsprechend vor. In seinem beigen Anzug, das Haar nach hinten mit einer Schleife gebändigt, ließ er sie eintreten. Es waren große, dennoch edle Gestalten, die Avery in den Schatten stellten. Ebenfalls in beige gekleidet, versammelten sich alle von ihnen im Wohnzimmer und blickten Avery erwartungsvoll an. Er zeigte ihnen das Medaillon, legte es sich triumphierend um den Hals und wartete auf das ihr Oberster sprach. ,,Nun seiest du wieder aufgenommen und ein ehrenhafter Makani. Deine Verbannung ist hiermit vollständig aufgehoben. Du bist frei, mein Freund.'' ,,Danke, Malik, oh Gebieter der Dunkelheit. Ich werde euch nicht abermals enttäuschen. '' Sagte es mit einer Verneigung gegenüber des blassesten von ihnen und sein König reichte ihm die Hand. ,,Wirst du mit uns zurückkehren oder beabsichtigst du hier zu verweilen? '' Wollte einer der anderen Vampire wissen. Malik erkannte weise, das die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen war und sagte an Avery gewandt: ,,Ich werde dich erwarten, Djamal. '' Und ging dicht gefolgt von seinen Anhängern. Avery hatte es völlig vergessen, wie es sich anhörte wenn man ihn mit seinem Vampirnamen ansprach. Jeder Vampir der alten Zeit hatte nämlich einst einen Namen vom Herrscher Malik höchstpersönlich verliehen bekommen. Ein jeder Name besagte eine hervorstechende Eigenschaft oder eine Position in der Gemeinschaft, die zu dem jeweiligen Vampir passte. Herrscher Malik bedeutete oberster König und dies war er auch. Djamal bedeutete Schöner oder Schönheit. Die Ur-Vampire, also die Makani, wie sie sich eigens nannten, hatten viele solcher für Außenstehende ungewohnter Namen. Es gab unteranderem in ihren Kreisen Tadi (Wind), Odin (Gott der Untoten), Dace (die Dunkle) und Zareb (Wächter) den Hüter der Nacht. Brachte einer dieser Vampire ihren Namen in Verruf, so wurde ihm dieser zugleich aberkannt. Vampire fühlten sich geehrt einen solchen Namen tragen zu dürfen, egal was er nun für eine Bedeutung hatte. Ihm war so etwas ähnliches auch schon mal passiert. Dies war die Sache mit dem Medaillon gewesen, als es ihm entwendet wurde. Dieses Medaillon war nämlich seine Liezens um bei den Makani, den Urvampiren mitwirken zu können. Ein Makani der sein Medaillon verlor und es selbst mit Hilfe seiner Aufspürfähigkeit nicht schaffte wieder zu erlangen, wurde von Malik vernichtet. Doch Avery war in Maliks Augen wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen, deshalb hatte er Erbarmen gezeigt und ihm eine Frist gewährt. Die Zeit wurde in den letzten Tagen immer knapper geworden, so das sich Malik bereit machen musste seinen engsten Schützling auf zu geben, doch seine Enttäuschung entfloh als er Averys Ruf vernahm und er war so schnell es ginge zu ihm mit seinem Gefolge geeilt.

Erleichtert konnte er nun seinen Durst in der Stadt stillen gehen. Er machte sowie jeden Abend seinen, Spaziergang'. Besonders gern durchquerte Avery dunkle Gassen und arme Gegenden, doch arme Menschen gab es in der Stadt nicht, nur Heimatlose, also musste er sich mit denen zufrieden stellen. Meist schmeckte ihr Blut, doch hatten sie zu viel Alkohol getrunken so dass sie angeschwipst waren und einen leicht bitterlichen Beigeschmack trugen. Solange es niemandem auffallen würde, dass Menschen grundlos verschwanden, war es ihm gleich aus wenn er trank. Oftmals boten sich Huren ihm an und wenn er mit ihnen fertig war, sie ihr Geld verlangten und er Durst verspürte, dann fiel er über sie her und ließ sie, das Leben am seidenen Faden hängend, ausblutend zurück. Normalerweise tötete Avery seine Opfer sofort nachdem er satt war und sie ihren Nutzen erfüllt hatten, doch bei diesen verzweifelten Frauen nach Liebe und meist nach Geld für Drogen suchend, regten sich jedoch mitleidige Gefühle in ihm. So hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen sollte auch nur eine von ihnen durch seine, Hand' sterben. Lieber ließ er sie verbluten und ersparte ihnen so die höllen Quallen seiner Stärke Leben auszulöschen als wären sie bloß eine schwache Kerze, die noch um den letzten Sauerstoff verfügte und dann schlagartig ihr Lebenslicht verlor. Doch wie so häufig reichte ihm nicht ein Opfer. Pro Nacht stahl er fünf bis sieben Menschen die Lebensenergie und versuchte sich auch mal an Herzen. Besonders viel Vergnügen empfand er, wenn Avery vorher noch mit ihnen seine übertriebenen Spielereien trieb. Zuerst führte er, wenn er Obdachlose und Huren satt hatte, auch Damen aus, köderte sie somit, wandte sich von ihnen ab, um das sie ihm auch restlos verfielen und dann schnappte er zu. Gelegentlich nahm er sie auch mit zu sich nach Hause, um in Ruhe zu entscheiden an welcher Stelle er seine Reißzähne einschlagen wollte. Die Damenwelt wurde von Avery verzaubert und sie vergötterten ihn. Sie nannten ihn auch manchmal Engel. Seine Fähigkeit wusste er immer gut einzusetzen, zum Beispiel konnte er sich schon mal Pluspunkte durch seinen Vampirnamen holen, denn dessen Bedeutung war einfach nur herzzerreißend. Mittlerweile wurde ihm die Anmachmasche zu langweilig und er dachte sich neue Möglichkeiten aus eine Frau zu umwerben.

Spät in der Nacht war er nun endlich satt geworden. Fünf Menschen mussten ihr Leben für nur eine Nacht seines Lebens mindestens hingeben. Für einen echten Vampir war dies eine starke Leistung gewesen und für Avery keine Herausforderung. Er liebte Blut und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würde er jede Minute seines Lebens damit verbringen Blut aus fremden Körpern zu rauben. Blut war wie eine Droge für Vampire, umso mehr du deinem Körper gabst, umso größer wurde der Bedarf danach. Ist ein Vampir viele Liter Blut zu saugen drangewöhnt, ist es schwierig oder gar bei manchen fast unmöglich wieder weniger zu bekommen (vor allen Dingen wenn ihre Nahrungsquellen so leichtgläubig und unvorsichtig waren). Vampire mussten sich außerdem noch an ihre Gesetze halten, welche die Makani aufgestellt hatten lange bevor dem drastischen Zuwachs an Neulingen und Halbblütern. Wäre ein Vampir auf diesem sogenannten Bluttrip müsste ihr Herrscher und oberster Gebieter Malik einschreiten und ihn töten oder der blutsüchtige Vampir musste lernen mit diesem Rausch aufzuhören und sich auf Entzug wagen.

Kaputt und müde kehrte er nach Hause zurück, begab sich in seinen Keller, machte alle Lichter aus, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich in seinen Sarg, der im Boden eingelassen war und begann auch gleich zu träumen.

Chapter 11 Ein neues Schuljahr

Die wärmende Sonne schien Lexi aufs Gesicht hinab als sie aufwachte. Sie hatte letzte Nacht einen furchtbaren Traum gehabt. Dieser handelte von Avery, der die vielen unschuldigen Passagiere des Schiffs in Little Pond umgebracht hatte und sie dachte daran, dass er der Schuldige an Lorenz Tod war. Ihr Kissen war durchnässt von Tränen und sie empfand Verachtung und Frustration. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt bei Sevilen, doch dieser war bestimmt noch sauer und verwirrt von ihrem, kleinen' Missverständnis. Wie gerne würde sie sich an ihn schmiegen, er würde den Arm um sie legen und sie trösten, doch nun war sie auf sich allein gestellt, hatte niemanden und sah dies traurig ein.

Inzwischen musste Sevilen wieder in der Schule seine Arbeit machen und den Unterrichtsstoff vorbereiten bevor das Schuljahr heran brach. Dies war der letzte Tag der Frühlingsferien. Kaum zu glauben, dass das schon drei Wochen gewesen sein sollten, dachte er enttäuscht und korrigierte noch schnell die Tests aus dem vorherigem Jahr. Danach machte er Pause, las ein Buch und trank einen starken Kaffee, denn diesen würde er brauchen, um nervlich nicht durchzudrehen. Schließlich nach langer Arbeit zog er sich in seine Privaträume zurück, packte seine Koffer aus und bezog das Bett. Er ertappte sich wie er ein Hologramm sehnsüchtig anstarrte, das aus seinem Gepäck herausgefallen und aufgegangen war. Es war ein Bild von Lexi. Er wunderte sich woher er ein Bild von ihr gemacht hatte, doch da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er das Klassenfoto bearbeitet und sie herausgetrennt hatte. Ihr Lächeln brachte ihn dazu über sich selbst zu schmunzeln. Wie konnte er übersehen haben, dass sie so ein wunderbar lebhaftes Lächeln hatte? Emotional berührt hob er es auf, stellte es auf seinen Nachttisch und hängte seine Kleidung auf. Jetzt erst merkte er wie sehr Sevilen sie vermisste. Und nun bereute er es auch sie zurück gelassen zu haben, wünschte sich zu ihr und wusste nicht, dass sie genau den gleichen Wunsch hatte.

Am folgenden Morgen verließ Lexi das Haus mit einem Koffer als Gepäck, ließ sich eine Kutsche kommen und fuhr zur Brownsville Schule. Sie freute sich auf die schaurigschöne Schule, denn dort konnte sie ganz normal sein, nämlich, wie sie nun dank Avery wusste ein Vampirhalbblut. In die Brownsville Schule gingen meist nur magische Gestalten ein und aus, aber manche von ihnen waren auch Menschen. Einige der Schüler waren sogar gemixt durch ihre Eltern zur Welt gekommen und hatten ganz verschiedene Kräfte, andere wiederum sowie die Menschen mussten dort sehen, dass sie ordentlich mithalten und nicht zum Loser erklärt würden. Ein paar von ihnen und auch einige Lehrer hielten sich dennoch im Hintergrund und ihre Fähigkeiten geheim. Es wurde den Schülern überlassen, ob sie es verrieten oder nicht, jedoch hatten die meisten keine Probleme damit. Die Schüler, die ihre vollständige Identität nicht aufdecken wollten, hatten entweder nicht das nötige Selbstbewusstsein, um anderen zu zeigen wer sie waren oder ihnen wurde es von den Eltern verboten.

Sevilen wusste und auch der Rest der Schule, dass sie eine Art Vampir war und sie hatten sich damit bestens abgefunden gehabt, so dass es ihr eigentlich recht gut dort ging, doch schulisch musste sie unbedingt sich mehr anstrengen, sonst würden ihre Noten immer tiefer sinken und auf keinen Fall wollte sie ein schlechtes Zeugnis haben. Zwar stand sie unter keinerlei Druck durch Eltern, jedoch wollte sie stets die Beste von allen sein und das nervte sie.

Die Kutsche kam verspätet am Eingangstor von Brownsville an, dann musste Lexi sich spurten, um noch pünktlich zum Willkommensfestmahl erscheinen zu können. Leider kam sie dann doch zu spät, aber zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten, so dass sie die Ansprache von Herrn Olbricht nicht verpasste. Nachdem er geendet hatte, warf auch Sevilen, der eigentlich mit Herrn Whitman angesprochen wurde ein paar Worte ein. ,,Schülerschaft, wir Lehrer erwarten dieses Jahr einen großen Zuwachs an guten Noten und garantieren euch, dass ihr dieses Jahr noch nicht mal eine Minute auf euren faulen Hintern sitzen werdet und falls doch, falls auch nur irgendeiner es wagen sollte unvorbereitet am Unterricht teil zu nehmen, wird der gesamten Klasse dies zum Verhängnis und ihr bekommt alle eine Strafe, die sicherlich Nachsitzen heißen wird. Also rate ich euch, dass ihr das nicht vermasselt. Viel Erfolg.'' Sevilen setzte sich wieder und ließ ein wachsames Auge über seine Lehrlinge wandern. Lexi saß in der hintersten Tischreihe und überlegte, wie Sevilen sie wohl im Unterricht behandeln würde nachdem ganzen was passiert war. Doch da wurde sie von ihrer Mitschülerin und besten Freundin Caitlyn Lean Tyler aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. ,,Was für ein Unsinn. Ich wette das Jahr wird blendend verlaufen, er will uns doch nur einschüchtern, um das wir uns in seinem Unterricht noch hilfloser vorkommen. '' Caitlyn hatte dies nur gesagt, da sie sah wie bedrückt Lexi drein schaute, aber der Grund war ein anderer gewesen.

Sevilen machte sie zu schaffen in den ersten Schulwochen. Berge an Hausaufgaben sammelten sich an ihren Arbeitsplätzen und mussten in windes Eile durchgearbeitet werden. Gleich am nächsten Tag um acht Uhr wurden die Aufgaben durchgegangen von den entsprechenden Lehrern. Lexi fand es unnötig, dass allen Klassen die gesamten Noten vom ganzen Jahrgang gesagt wurden, deshalb durfte sie damit ihren Ruf nicht ruinieren, denn als Vampir galt sie als einer der hübschesten Mädchen in Brownsville. Ihre Blässe und ihre leuchtenden Augen machten es den Jungen schwer sie anzusprechen und dadurch war ihr Beliebtheitsstatus stark nach oben gestiegen. Alle Vampire waren angesagt, zumal es hier auch nicht wirklich viele von ihnen gab. Insgesamt zählte Lexi in ihrem Jahrgang von ca. hundert Schülern vier Vampire (sie ausgenommen), mit denen sie aber keinerlei Kontakt hatte. In diesem Jahr hatte sie gehört war es einer mehr, der sich bis jetzt aber noch nicht hat blicken lassen. Lexi sollte es recht sein, denn der erste Tag als Neuling war immer kompliziert und so verstand sie seine Zurückhaltung gut, aber die anderen drei kannten anscheinend dieses Wort nicht. Sie machten einen auf cool und bekamen jede Aufmerksamkeit regelrecht in den Hintern geschoben. Würde sie vielleicht mit ihnen abhängen wäre sie noch angesagter und eventuell war sie nur so beliebt geworden, weil die anderen davon ausgingen sie gehöre zu ihnen. Das war schlecht, dachte Lexi. Dann musste sie sofort bei nächster Gelegenheit mit ihnen sprechen.

Jedoch stand ihr zuerst eine doppelte Unterrichtsstunde mit Sevilen bevor, vor der sie die ganze Zeit über schon Bange hatte. Ihre Knie schlotterten und in der Pause war sie kaum ansprechbar gewesen. Caitlyn dachte schon, dass Lexi sich die Rede wohl zu sehr zu Herzen genommen haben könnte, doch Lexi klärte ihre Freundin kurzer Hand auf. Caitlyns Reaktion darauf war zu Lexis Überraschung sehr stabil und sie ging nicht mehr darauf ein Lexi Fragen zu stellen. Dies wusste sie würde die ganze Sache sowie so nur verschlimmern, also tat sie so, als wäre es normal und war froh über das Geständnis, dass Lexi etwas mit ihrem Lehrer angefangen hatte und das es nicht so liebsam ausgegangen war.

Chapter 12 Vampire unter sich

In Herrn Whitmans Unterricht, wie sie ihn nun wieder nennen musste, verging die Zeit in etwa so schnell, als würde der Zeiger der Uhr auf seinem Ziffernblatt dahin kriechen wie eine Schnecke, doch zu Lexis Glück wurde sie kein einziges Mal rangenommen, denn die Antwort hätte sie sowie so nicht gewusst. Völlig fertig verließen Caitlyn und Lexi das Klassenzimmer und gingen in der Pause in den Park. Dort hoffte Lexi inständig die anderen Vampire zu treffen und tatsächlich kamen diese auch nach ihnen.

Im Park gab es nämlich ihren Stammplatz, der auch Beliebtheitspunkt genannt wurde. Lexi wagte sich in ihre Nähe und wartete erst ab, ob sie sie überhaupt bemerken würden. Als dann der erste von ihnen einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, regte sie sich nicht und tat so, als wäre sie in einer Unterhaltung mit Caitlyn vertieft. Dabei beobachtete Lexi sie scharf aus ihren Augenwinkeln, bis einer von den Vampiren herüber zu ihnen kam und sie ansprach. ,,Hey, ich hab dich hier noch gar nicht gesehen. Du bist ein Vampir und wir sollten unter unseres gleichen bleiben. Also, warum kommst du nicht mal herüber? '' Der Vampir war sehr groß, trug schulterlanges rotbraunes Haar und seine Augen waren grün. Durch Getuschel über ihn, hatte sie erfahren können, das er der Vampir Tadi war. Also konnte sie sich auf Grund seines Namens zusammen reimen, da ja sein Name Wind bedeutete, könnte er sehr ,beißend' sein, das so viel heißen würde, wie schnippisch sein, spitz und oft respektlos und ein scharfzüngiges Wesen. Doch wie sie ihn gerade in diesem Moment sah, bemühte er sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und einen einladenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Zwar stand er ein wenig emotionslos da und wirkte kalt auf sie, doch das was er erreichen wollte hatte er geschafft. Lexis Neugierde wurde geweckt und sie ging mit ihm mit. Caitlyn folgte ihr misstrauisch. Als Lexi jedoch herüber kam, setzten die anderen Vampire ein gequältes Lächeln auf und musterten sie streng. Lexi hörte wie eine schwarzhaarige Vampirin, die übrigens Dace hieß, zu einem Vampir namens Odin flüsterte: ,,Du hast wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen, Odin. '' Odin nickte leicht und sah einen dunkelhaarigen Vampir an mit grauen Augen, der zu Lexi nun sprach. ,,Möchtest du dich uns anschließen und zu den angesagtesten Schülern von Brownsville gehören, dann musst du beweisen das du unserer würdig bist. '' Nun schritt Caitlyn ein, die sehr lange nichts mehr gesagt hatte. ,,Halt mal, stopp, stopp, stopp. Das ist doch jetzt nicht euer Ernst. Sie muss sich überhaupt nicht beweisen und auf euch können wir gut verzichten. Komm Lexi, wir gehen hier weg. '' Sie setzte zum Gehen an, doch Lexi zögerte und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie dableiben möchte und nicht vor jedem bisschen weg rennen konnte. Sie war nun unter ihres Gleichen und konnte das alles nicht einfach so abbrechen und aufgeben. In diesem Moment als ihr dies über die Lippen kam fühlte sie sich stark. Ein gutes Gefühl, fand Lexi, stellte sich vor und erhielt zugleich eine positive Anmerkung. ,,Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen Alexandria die Beschützende. Mein Name ist Tadi und ich gebe das Kommando an in unserer Gruppe. '' Schließlich stellte sich der Vampir mit dem dunklen Haaren und grauen Augen vor. ,,Ich heiße Zareb und ich bin ein sehr aufmerksamer Typ.'' Ein humorvoller Unterton ließ seine Stimme gleich nett wirken und Lexi lächelte ihn darauf an. Nun trat ein dunkelblonder mit braunen Augen vor. ,,Odin, angenehm.'' Das letzte Wort hörte sich in ihren Ohren, wie hervorgezwungen an, dazu kam noch seine auffallende Zurückhaltung und seinen beobachtenden Blick, der sie verwirrte. Ihn konnte Lexi am schlechtesten einschätzen. Er war nämlich der Totengott und wurde oft gefürchtet. Zu allerletzt fehlte noch das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe. ,,Ich bin Dace, die Dunkle. '' Ihr Mundwinkel hatte sich während des Sprechens ein wenig nach oben gezogen. Gut, freundlich war sie nicht wirklich, aber das war doch schon mal ein zufriedenstellender Anfang, empfand Lexi. ,,Was war eigentlich mit deiner Freundin los. Voll daneben.'' Durch diesen Satz konnte sie nun den abgrenzenden Sprachgebrauch zwischen Dace und den anderen erkennen. Es war komisch, dass sich alle in der schwarzen Kleidung ähnlich sahen, jedoch die Sprache, Namen und Gesichter sich komplett von einander abhoben. Lexi wollte noch antworten: ,,Normalerweise ist sie ruhiger. '' Doch da redete schon Tadi eingehend auf das Thema Caitlyn. ,,Welche Fähigkeit hat sie? Sie ist doch nicht auch ein Vampir, wenn ja dann tut es mir leid, dass wir sie, weggedrängelt' haben. '' ,,Sie ist eine Seherin. '' ,,Also eine verdammte kleine Hexe.'' Kam es aus Zareb heraus und bevor Lexi etwas zur Verteidigung ihrer Freundin sagen konnte, schritt Tadi ein und blickte sie mit ernsten Augen an. ,,Du musst wissen, dass seine Familie damals einen Pakt mit einer Hexe eingegangen war und dieser besagte kein Blutvergießen, Anfallen oder sogar Töten in ihren Kreisen und dafür würde die Hexe einen Schutzzauber aussprechen. Der Zauber wurde lange Zeit nicht gebraucht, doch als der Moment der Wahrheit nahte, zeigte der Zauber keinerlei Wirkung, beschütze sie also nicht vor Feinden und so verloren die Vampire ihre Häupter. Zareb, der Wächter war stets wachsam gewesen und konnte sich selbst und seine kleinere Schwester in Sicherheit bringen. Bis heute verfolgen ihn noch die Bilder von jenem Tag. Zunächst quälten sie ihn im Schlaf und störten sein Leben, doch als er dachte es könne nicht schlimmer werden da verlor er seine Schwester. Am nächsten Tag war sie nämlich verschwunden, obwohl sie noch ein Säugling war hatte sie es geschafft davon zu gelangen oder sie wurde gestohlen, mehr wissen wir nicht. Von da an schwor er der Hexe Rache und Zareb wird nie die Arroganz und Selbstsucht einer Hexe verstehen können, geschweige denn sie zu akzeptieren. '' ,,Ja, aber ihre Freundin ist ja nun mal keine von denen. Sie ist eine Seherin, das ähnelt zwar dem Kraftgebiet einer Hexe, jedoch liegt eine gewisse Differenz vor. Ihres besteht darin, dass ihr durch Visionen oder unerklärlichen Intuitionen außergewöhnliche Einsichten zuteilwerden. Eine Hexe verfügt über gewaltige Zauberkräfte, doch ihre hingegen können uns nicht einmal einen Kratzer verpassen. '' Überrascht über den Einwand drehte sich Lexi zu Dace um und schmunzelte ihr zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Zareb, was er von dieser Ansicht hielt, doch dieser schwieg und verzog nur das Gesicht, womit alles gesagt wäre. Stille trat ein, doch nicht lange, denn Tadi ergriff abermals das Wort. ,,Zumindest wird sie sich von uns fernhalten müssen, wenn du vor hast bei uns zu bleiben. '' Eindringend schauten Lexi nun auch die anderen mit ihren leuchtenden Augen an, bis sie nickte und ihre Gespräche weiter mit anhörte.

In den nächsten anderthalb Stunden hatten sie Kurse. Lexi machte sich demnach alleine zum Unterricht auf, denn die Vampire hatten jetzt Gersio und sie musste Demsis über sich ergehen lassen. Demsis war eine altertümliche intellektuelle Sprache, die kurz vorm Aussterben stand, doch sie hatte so den Mitolito Unterricht umgehen können und so war es ihr recht gewesen anstatt dessen eine Sprache zu erlernen. Genau wie in Sevilens Unterricht, war sie nun auch in Demsis vollkommen schweigsam und ungeduldig, denn in der nahenden Pause hatte sie vor gehabt den neuen Vampir kennen zu lernen. Erfahrungsgemäß konnte Lexi momentan behaupten Vampire wären eine angenehme jedoch gehobene Gesellschaft. Infolgedessen nahm sie sich ihr Ziel fest vor und ließ die Sekunden dahin schleichen.

Chapter 13 Das Unglück in Gestalt der Gefahr

Zareb, ein Junge im Alter von sechzehn Menschenjahren, schaukelte unbewegt von der Schönheit der Sonne, die in einem lila rotem Licht unterging, hin und her, bis seine sonst eher gefühlskalte Mutter ihn anfuhr mit rauchiger Stimme, er solle schnellst möglichst ins Haus kommen. Es wurde bereits dunkel und sie würden den Schutzzauber gut gebrauchen können. Dies war eine der gefährlichsten Nächte für Vampire, denn bei Vollmond herrschte ihr größter Feind. Der Werwolf oder auch Wolfsmann genannt. Eilends verschwand er im Haus gefolgt von seiner Mutter und befand sich in Sicherheit. Als er das Haus betrat war es toten still, die Stimmung war angespannt und die Sonne versank schließlich gänzlich in der Dunkelheit. Die Lichter im Haus waren alle gedimmt, so dass sie gerade noch Umrisse erkennen konnten. Seine Mutter brachte noch rasch ihre kleine Tochter zu Bett, sein Vater versuchte sich mit einer Zeitung sitzend im Sessel ab zu lenken und Zareb stand bewegungsunfähig da, denn er verstand nicht warum er sich gerade so bedroht fühlte. Kalter Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und auch sein Vater konnte seine Schweißausbrüche nicht vor ihm verbergen. Irgendetwas, das wusste Zareb, war im Gange, das ihm gar nicht gefiel. Wenn schon seine Eltern so besorgniserregend waren, was würde ihnen dann noch bevor stehen? Mit diesem Gedanken wollte er nicht länger auf derselben Stelle verharren und lief seiner Mutter hinter her. Oben war das Fenster sicherheitshalber geschlossen worden und mit Brettern versehen, doch nachdem Zareb das obige Geschoß erreicht hatte, konnte er unter ihm seinen Vater zischen hören. Wahrscheinlich wurde er angegriffen und fauchte seinen Feind gerade an, natürlich mit gebleckten Reißzähnen bewaffnet. Zareb wollte seinem Vater zur Hilfe eilen, aber in diesem Moment packte seine Mutter ihn von hinten, hielt ihn auf und flüsterte fast ohne Stimme: ,,Dein Vater ist stark, vergiss das nicht. '' Und ließ ihn dann los. Zareb stürmte nach unten und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie eine riesige scharfzähnige Bestie seinem Vater das Genick brach und ihm den Kopf abriss. Ein wenig später mit milchigem Blick durch seine Tränen, erkannte er, dass es die Bestien auf seine Familie abgesehen hatten, denn nun fing auch seine Mutter über ihm zu fauchen an. Schneller als er je gerannt war, kam er im Zimmer an und schrie so laut es seine Stimme erlaubte den Werwolf an. ,,Du Mistvieh. Wie kannst du nur. '' Daraufhin richtete Zareb die Aufmerksamkeit des gefährlichen Tieres voll und ganz auf sich, der Werwolf ging auf ihn los und schlug ihn zu Boden. Er wurde bewusstlos.

Es war bereits wieder helllichter Tag, die Sonne schien grell und ließ ihn aufwachen. Das erste was er sah bewirkte eine Flut aus Tränen in seinen Augen, denn seine Mutter war wie sein Vater enthauptet und leblos am Boden liegend, triefend voller Blut. Was für eine Schweinerei, dachte Zareb. Was hatten bloß seine Eltern getan umso behandelt zu werden? Es war einfach nur grauenhaft gewesen und Zareb stand entsetzt da mit offenem Mund und die Hände ans Gesicht gelegt. Langsam trat er näher an den unglaublich bleichen Körper, der nur noch eine Hülle war und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Doch auf einmal, wie ein Wunder kam es ihm vor, als seine Schwester Aislinn (die Träumende) anfing fürchterlich zu schreien. Zareb war also nicht allein. Seine kleine Schwester hatte also mit ihm überlebt. Diese Vorstellung erheiterte ihn und sprach ihm Kraft zu, die er nun brauchen würde, um über das Geschehene hinweg zu kommen. Die Leichen seiner beiden Eltern steckte er auf einem großen Steinplatz an und beseitigte die Restbestände sorgfältig, um das auch ja nichts übrig bliebe. Bedrückt und willenlos kehrte er nach Hause zurück und kümmerte sich dennoch liebevoll, um seine süße kleine Aislinn. Während er ihr Bett neben seines platzierte, sie zu deckte und ihr noch etwas vorsang, sah er ihr zu, wie sie ihre winzigen Äugelein schloss und er sich dachte, wie schön es doch wäre, würde er auch von alledem nichts mitbekommen haben.

Chapter 14 Versöhnungen

Müde vom Herumsitzen im Unterricht, brach nun endlich die langersehnte Pause an. Lexi hielt die ganze Zeit über auf den Gängen Ausschau nach dem Neuen, doch bis jetzt hatte sie noch kein Erfolg gehabt. Stattdessen war ihr Caitlyn über den Weg gelaufen und hatte sie nur zornig angefunkelt. Caitlyn und Lexi waren immer noch auf Kriegsfuß, begegneten sich oft, durch ihre zusammengewählten Fächer und taten sich schwer damit einander aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch dies sollte Lexi nicht weiter stören, da sie ja nun zu den Vampiren gehörte und den Neuen suchte. Nach einigen Malen Nachfragen war immerhin einer im Stande gewesen ihr Auskunft zu geben über etwas was sie noch nicht wusste. Sie kannte nun seinen Kursraum und wartete vor der Trainingshalle. Die geschwitzten Sportler gekleidet in ihren üblichen Trikots, marschierten in Reih und Glied aus der Halle in die Duschräume. Lexi hatte demnach noch eine Weile zu warten. Erwartungsvoll presste sie sich dicht an die Eingangstür, biss auf ihre Lippen und wurde immer ungeduldiger. Als sie mit Duschen abgeschlossen hatten, verließen die Jungs die Sporthalle, warfen Lexi verstohlene Blicke hinterher und signalisierten ihr sie anzurufen. Typisch Sportler, konnte sie nur negativ denkend hinzufügen. Erstaunlicherweise dauerte es noch einige Minuten bis schließlich auch der letzte die Umkleidekabine verlassen hatte. Und das war er. Der allerletzte war der Vampir, er musste es einfach sein. Voller Neugierde starrte Lexi, die nun vor ihr stehende Person, verdutzt an. ,,Avery? Was machst du denn hier? '' Mit einem Handtuch seinen Kopf rubbelnd, hielt Avery an und sah Lexi grinsend an. ,,Ich gehe zur Schule und lerne, solltest du auch mal probieren. '' Mit diesem Satz endigte er ihre Unterhaltung und ging weiter. Entrüstet machte sich auch Lexi daran auf den Hof zu gehen, aber ihre Laune war deutlich mehr getrübt. Na super, da hatte sie sich so doll gefreut und jetzt sank ihr Glück in einen tiefen Abgrund. Noch ein fieser Mitschüler hätte ihr erspart geblieben sollen, aber dann auch noch Avery, der sie schon mal in Unterwäsche gesehen hatte, empfand sie es als höchst peinlich, das er hier zur Schule ging, aber dennoch sehr aufregend, denn so könnte sie Sevilen mit Avery wieder eifersüchtig stimmen. Lexi wusste, dass ihre Gedankengänge etwas gemein waren, trotzdem wollte sie diese verwirklichen und am besten gleich noch innerhalb dieser Woche.

Während des Abendessens saß Lexi getrennt von Caitlyn und einsam am Tisch, vor ihr das Tablett liegend, unangerührt und voll bepackt mit Essenswaren. Doch lange war sie es nicht mehr, denn sobald die Vampire eintrafen, waren sie nun zu fünft. Seit Lexi in Gesellschaft der Vampire aß und trank, wurde sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet von ihren Mitschülern, die einer nach dem anderen zu ihnen kamen und sich zu ihnen setzen wollten. Die einzigen, die es nicht versucht hatten, waren die aus dem ersten Jahr, einschließlich Avery.

Beim Hinausgehen, fing Avery Lexi ab. ,,Und wissen sie schon das du nur ein Halbblut bist?'' ,,Nein, ich habs ihnen noch nicht gesagt, vielleicht werden sie es auch nie erfahren, vorausgesetzt du kannst schweigen.'' ,,Ich kann.'' Sagte er mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln. ,,Wirst du auch?'' ,,Ja, Lexi, ich werde. Unter einer Bedingung.'' ,,Die da wäre?'' ,,Du verschaffst mir mehr Ansehen.'' ,,Naschön, dann sag einfach Tadi, dass du ein Vampir bist und er wird dich freudigst aufnehmen.'' ,,Ja, das werde ich schon noch erledigen, aber vorerst sind wir ein Paar.'' ,,Was? Warum? Nur um dein Ansehen zu steigern. Kannst du vergessen. '' Lexi schüttelte empört ihren Kopf. ,,Vergiss dabei nicht mein Wort dein Geheimnis nicht aus zu plaudern, denn mir wird es nicht schaden, wenn es mir ausversehen über die Lippen rutscht. '' Sie fasste sich ins Gesicht und beschloss dem nachzugeben. ,,Na gut, für den Rest des Tages. '' ,,Viel zu kurz, eine Woche. '' ,,Spinnst du, Avery. Nicht mehr als drei Tage. '' ,,Mein letztes Angebot, fünf Tage. '' ,,Ich mach daraus eine Woche wenn wir eine Uhrzeit festlegen.'' ,,Abgemacht, sagen wir von da an wann wir aufstehen bis kurz nach dem Unterricht.'' ,,Entweder wir sind in den Pausen zusammen und davon gibt es genügend, oder wir vergessen die ganze Sache.'' ,,Überredet. '' Avery nahm plötzlich ihre Hand, küsste sie und sagte abschließend: ,,Ich werde auf dich warten, meine geliebte Alexandria. '' Und grinste fies, als er die Wirkung seines Handkusses sah, denn sie schaute ihn verzaubert an. Verwirrt blickte sie ihm hinterher und drehte sich mit dem Absatz um zum Gehen. Auf dem Weg zu den Schlafgemächern wurde sie jedoch aufgehalten. Sevilen hatte Lexi unfreundlich am Arm gepackt und in sein Büro gezogen.

,,Was soll das?'' Brachte sie nur hervor, als Sevilen sie prompt ohne zu überlegen einfach auf ihre Lippen küsste. Der Kuss blieb unerwidert und steif. Lexi fühlte sich betrogen. Sevilen hatte ihre Sturheit bemerkt und hakte nach. ,,Stimmt etwas nicht? '' ,,Was erlaubst du dir? Erst lässt du mich eiskalt liegen und jetzt bin ich dir wieder gut genug oder wie soll ich das hier eben interpretieren?'' ,,Ich hatte lange Zeit über uns nach zu denken und muss zugeben, dass ich anfangs Probleme gehabt hatte darüber hinweg zukommen. Du musst mich verstehen, Lexi. Für mich war es nicht einfach gewesen, dich zu verstehen und das alles nachvollziehen zu können. Aber nun bin ich mir sicher, dass du an meine Seite gehörst und ich nichts lieber tun mag, als dich zu begehren und mit dir meine Nächte zu verbringen. '' Bei diesen Worten wurde Lexi ganz weich ums Herz und sie fühlte, das ihr Bauch randvoll mit Schmetterlingen gefüllt war und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zurück, gefolgt von den Worten: ,,Beweise es mir. '' Sevilen verzog seinen Mund zu einem sanftmütigen Lächeln und antwortete darauf in Etappen, weil er dabei noch ihren Hals liebkoste: ,,Wie…habe…ich dich…nur vermisst. Jede Nacht…hab ich mir…ein Bild…von dir…angesehen…und ich habe…mir geschworen…dich nie wieder…gehen zu lassen. '' Seine eine Hand war auf ihre Wange gelegt und die andere umschloss ihr Kinn und zog sie näher zu sich heran, als er den Hals abgeschlossen hatte und versuchte sich an ihrem Top. Dann legte er es auf seinen Drehstuhl, lächelte abermals, als er ihren roten BH sah und drängte sie an die Wand. Die Backsteinwand, fühlte Lexi, war kalt und übertrug diese Kälte auf ihren nackten Rücken. Folglich durchfuhr sie ein starkes Zittern und Sevilen legte die Arme um sie. Sevilen entkleidete sich nun ebenfalls bis auf seine Boxershorts, durchfuhr ihre Haare, berührte mit seiner Zunge ihren Ausschnitt und nahm ihren Geschmack deutlich wahr. Von so viel Parfum schmeckte sie sehr bitter und roch nach ihrem üblichen Rosenduft, nachdem er ganz verrückt war. Doch gerade als er sie wieder auf den Mund küssen wollte, hielt Lexi ihm eine Hand vor den Mund und bedeutete ihm, sie müsse etwas loswerden. ,,Sevilen, verzeih mir das ich unterbreche, dennoch solltest du dir im Klaren sein, dass ich ein Vampir bin und ich weiß ich hatte die letzten Male dich nicht verletzt, aber diese Nacht wird Neumond sein und meine Kräfte sowie mein Hunger werden stärker und unkontrollierbarer, deshalb wirst du es wohl verstehen, dass ich diese Nacht nicht bei dir bleiben mag. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten.'' Er senkte nachdenklich den Kopf, sie lächelte ihn schuldbewusst an, verließ die Räumlichkeiten und ging später als wie gewohnt Schlafen.

Chapter 15 Der Partnerwechsel

Am späten Vormittag, als die Schüler ihr Mittag bekamen und in dem Südlichen Tibelius Saal saßen, wurden die Fenster an den Seiten des Saals geöffnet und die verschiedenstfarbigen Blasen schwebten tänzerisch und elegant auf ihre Empfänger drauf zu. Diese Blasen nannte man Pummelus Bubbles, die durch magische Tinte erzeugt werden konnten, wenn man sich nur richtig anstellte, denn wenn nicht würde einem die Substanz das Gesicht verkleben während des Pustens und diese wäre schwer wieder abzubekommen. Die meisten Blasen zogen in die Richtung der Vertrauensschüler und hielten sogar auf die Menschen darauf zu. Lexi sah soweit keine auf sie zukommen. Tröstend dachte sie, wenigstens wird keine an meinem Ohr zerplatzen. Die letzten Blasen trudelten auch gemächlich noch ein und eine davon schlug überraschenderweise ihren Weg ein, zerplatze und ließ eine Nachricht da.

Liebe Lexi, ich möchte dich heute unten am See um kurz vor vier treffen, damit wir ungestört reden können. Natürlich wirst du von mir vom Unterricht befreit, deshalb mach dir darum keine Sorgen.

In Liebe dein Sevilen

Pünktlich um fünfzehn Uhr vierzig traf Lexi am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein. Heute hatte sie extra darauf geachtet ein farbenfrohes Kleid anzuziehen. Lexi fand rosa stand ihr gut und so fühlte sie sich auch. Kurz nachdem sie auf einem Stein am Ufer des Sees Platz nahm, sah sie ihn vom weiten schon aus der Eingangstür treten. Flugs drehte sie sich geschwind um und wartete, bis er sich zu ihr setzte. Beiden fiel die unangenehme Stille auf, jedoch sagten sie nichts und schwiegen nur. Sevilen war mit den Gedanken komplett woanders. Seine Sinne waren zerstreut und quirlich, da ihn vor einigen Minuten ein schlechter Bericht erreicht hatte. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet gehabt, dass seine eigentlich widerspenstige ehemalige Kollegin, die zur damaligen Zeit mit ihm zusammen unterrichtet hatte, dieses Lehramt aufgab und Vertreterin der Werwölfe wurde, ihm einen Brief zukommen ließ. Sevilen erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre langen braunen Haare und ihre blaugrauen Augen. Ihre Kleidungsfarbe war meist grau oder violett, so wusste er und sie beide hatten sich oft zusammengetan, um Verbesserungsvorschläge für die Zusammengehörigkeit aller magischen Wesen zu finden und übten außerdem noch gemeinsame Hobbys zusammen aus, wie Pflanzenkunde. Ihr Name war Elaine Sterling. In ihrer Gegenwart hatte Sevilen das Gefühl keinen Fehler machen zu dürfen, sie übte immer wieder Druck auf ihn aus und fragte ihn sehr oft nach seiner Meinung. Fast jedes Mal wenn er nach seiner Meinung gefragt wurde, hatte er keine Idee was er sagen konnte und in ihrer Gegenwart verkomplizierte es die ganze Sache noch mehr. Sevilen war zwar angetan von ihrer Ausstrahlung und ihren strengen Gesichtszügen, jedoch hatte er sich stets nur an Lexi gehalten. Lexi war seine erste und einzige feste Freundin gewesen. Über eine Beziehung mit Elaine hatte er soweit nicht nachgedacht, da er zurzeit nur auf Lexi stand. Als Elaine noch auf der Schule arbeitete hatten sie sich sehr gut verstanden und oft getroffen, um im Wald ungewöhnliche Pilzarten zu entdecken und waren sogar auch einmal essen gegangen, aber als ein Date hatte es keiner von beiden betrachtet gehabt. Jedoch hatte es einen Moment gegeben in dem Sevilen sich vorgestellt hatte nicht Lexi sondern Elaine läge neben ihm im Bett und schliefe. Es war die Nacht gewesen in der herauskam, dass Lexi phantasievolle Sexträume von ihm geträumt hatte und so stellte er sich Elaine an seiner Seite vor, um nicht an irgendwelche körperlichen Berührungen denken zu müssen. Durchaus gestand er haben diese Vorstellungen ihre Wirkung getan und dabei war es dann auch geblieben.

Von diesem Gedanken schließlich befreit, sah er Lexi nun in ihre wundervoll glänzenden Augen, gab ihr flüchtig einen Kuss seitlich auf die Wange und wollte sich damit beweisen, dass er unsterbliche Zuneigung für sie empfand. ,,Weshalb batest du um ein Treffen? '' Während sie dies aussprach, verfolgte er ihre Lippenbewegungen in Zeitlupe mit und vergaß dabei das sie seine Blicke mitbekam. Dann wandte er sich ab und schaute, während er die Antwort auf ihre Frage gab, mit suchendem Blick nach der Sonne auf die Wolken. ,,Ich wollte dich nur nochmals sehen bevor der Tag zuneige geht. '' ,,Und das hättest du nicht in deinen Räumen tun können? '' ,, Hier ist es doch viel schöner.'' Dabei schenkte er Lexi ein unschuldiges Schmunzeln, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Sevilen fühlte wie steif sie war und konnte sich dadurch denken, dass sie heute für so etwas eigentlich eher weniger in Stimmung war, aber zum Glück akzeptierte sie seine Zärtlichkeit und ließ sie über sich ergehen. Seitdem Lexi wieder bewusst wurde, wie leicht sie Sevilen körperlich sowie innerlich verletzten konnte, schuf sie eine gewisse Distanz zu ihm. Zuerst wollte sie ihn langsam an ihre Zurückhaltung daran gewöhnen. Sie hatten bis jetzt zumindest schon keinen Kuss mehr ausgetauscht. Ihr fiel es sehr schwer sich nicht gleich auf ihn zu stürzen und seine Erregungen zu erwecken. Diese Bilder ließen sie blitzartig innerlich still werden. Jetzt nicht, sagte sie zu sich. Im Moment hatte sie ganz andere Probleme. Anscheinend war Sevilen ihre abweisende Art wohl aufgefallen, da er sie nicht wie sonst in den Arm schloss und sie emotional mit Küssen überhäufte. Ein bisschen war sie auch verwundert über seine Herangehensweise. Eine ganze Weile hatte keiner von beiden etwas gesagt gehabt, doch Lexi wollte nicht schweigend neben ihm sitzen, so dass sie ihm zeigte dass sie auf Zärtlichkeit wartete. Unüberlegt sagte sie: ,,Ich mag keine Sonne, die Wolken kommen mir gelegen. '' Sevilen schaute sie an und stimmte ihr durch ein einfaches Kopfnicken zu. ,,Es ist schön in deiner Nähe zu sein. '' Spielte er an, doch ohne jeglichen Erfolg, stattdessen nahm Lexi seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter und legte sich ihn auf den Schoß. ,,Ich bin zwar kein Mann vieler Worte, jedoch weiß ich sobald ich unerwünscht bin. '' Sagte er und stand beleidigt vom Stein auf. Lexi reagierte nicht, ließ nur den Kopf schwach hängen, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und sah ihm teilnahmslos aus den Augenwinkeln nach.

Am nächsten Tag, in den Pausen traf sie sich mit Avery zum ersten Mal nach der Vereinbarung und ließ sein Süßholzgeraspel zu. Dann nahmen sie ihr Frühstück in dem nördlichen Emalus Saal ein und blieben dort noch eine ganze Weile eng beieinander sitzen. Kummervoll saß sie an Averys Seite angelehnt, hörte seinen Gesprächen mit den anderen Schülern zu und freute sich ein wenig als Tadi und sein Gefolge hinzukamen, doch als Lexi bemerkte, wie Sevilen von der Lehrertafel hinüber zu ihnen starrte und die beiden streng im Blick hatte, fühlte sie sich keineswegs besser. Nachdem die Blasen auch dieses Mal ihre Schüler gefunden hatten, Lexi keine Nachricht bekam und Avery sie vor den Augen der anderen geküsst hatte, wusste Lexi keinen Ausweg, der sie vor Avery retten könnte. Dazu kam noch die unmögliche Aufgabe Sevilen über die ganze Sache auf zu klären. Er würde es nicht verstehen, dachte sie im Voraus und beschloss es aber zumindest zu versuchen. Versuchen kostete ja nichts, also fand sie keinen Grund der sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde.

Den verbleibenden Schultag verbrachten sie voll konzentriert, da heute ein anstrengender Tag war und dieser sehr viel Kenntnisse forderte. Geplagt von Kopfschmerzen vor Anstrengung, nahm sie ihre Sachen, wartete brav auf Avery, ging händchenhaltend die Gänge entlang bis vor die Bibliothek. Plötzlich blieb er prompt stehen und küsste Lexi sinnlich. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten, da sie einen so hingebungsvollen Kuss von Avery nicht erwartet hätte. Es war ein sehr langgezogener Kuss gewesen, denn als er aufhörte, stand auf einmal Sevilen hinter Avery, der ein Buch in den Händen hielt und demnach gelesen haben musste. Doch jetzt durchbohrte sein Blick Avery und fiel auf Lexi. Gekränkt schritt er eilig aus dem Blickfeld der beiden und verschwand hinter einer Regalecke.

Nachher hatte sie versucht mit Sevilen darüber vernünftig zu reden, doch es hatte niemand geöffnet, als Lexi an seiner Tür geklopft hatte. Somit suchte sie schließlich den Schulleiter Herrn Olbricht auf. Der sagte ihr, Sevilen sei etwas Wichtiges erledigen gegangen und werde eine gute Woche brauchen. Daraufhin bedankte Lexi sich höflichst, ging bedrückt in ihr Schlafgemach und bekam kein Auge zu.

Chapter 16 Die andere Frau

Sevilen genoss die schwüle Luft, die ihm sanft durchs Haar wehte und freute sich schon auf seinen Überraschungsbesuch. Er hoffte, dass sie sich keinesfalls verändert hatte und dass für sie beide noch eine Chance bestand ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzufrischen. Es war schon sehr spät und ihr Feierabend rückte näher. Das passte gut, dachte Sevilen, denn so wäre es ihm möglich sie nach Hause zu begleiten. Eine gute halbe Stunde hatte er noch warten müssen, doch da erkannte er ihre Stimme schon aus der Ferne. Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er auf sie zu und begrüßte sie im Vorbeigehen. Elaine tat es ihm gleich, hielt an, drehte sich um und sah ihn im positiven Sinne fassungslos an. Doch dann erkannte sie ihn, lächelte zaghaft und bedeutete ihm er solle ihr folgen. So spazierten beide zu ihr nach Hause, aßen reichlich Abendbrot und tauschten sich ausführlich aus. Immerhin waren Jahre vergangen als sie sich das letzte Mal besucht hatten. Ihre Gesprächsthemen handelten meist von ihrer Arbeit oder sonst Wissenswertem. ,,Warum musst du eigentlich länger als der Standard schuften? '' War seine erste Frage gewesen. ,,Mein Arbeitsbereich ist sehr ausgiebig und manchmal oder eigentlich auch des Öfteren liegt alles an mir ob wir Erfolg ernten, deshalb sitze ich solange an meiner Arbeit bis sie mir gewinnbringend erscheint. Und außerdem empfinde ich das nicht wirklich als Arbeit, es bereitet mir unheimlich viel Vergnügen meine Artgenossen unter die Arme zu greifen.'' ,,Ich weiß du bist ein Werwolf, aber sind die anderen…?'' Ohne die Frage zu Ende abwarten zu können fiel Elaine ihm ins Wort. ,,Ja sind sie. Manche haben sich schon verwandelt und den wenigen steht ihre erste Nacht noch bevor.'' Sevilen presste die Lippen zusammen und rieb sie übereinander vor Nervosität. ,,Ist jetzt nicht eigentlich Schulzeit?'' ,,Ja schon, aber ich habe Herrn Olbricht bescheid gegeben, dass ich ein paar dringliche Arzneimittel zubereiten könnte, doch dafür bräuchte ich einige seltene Zutaten und diese habe ich angeboten zu besorgen.'' ,,Und nun möchtest du das ich dir zur Hand gehe.'' ,,Ich hatte es zunächst gehofft, aber wenn du den ganzen Spaß verpassen willst soll es mir recht sein.'' Er grinste und Elaine erwiderte es spielerisch. Sevilen musste zugeben so kannte er sie nicht, doch die Veränderung hatte etwas Positives an sich, also erfreute es ihn sie in diesem Zustand sehen zu können. ,,Natürlich nicht. Wie lange hast du denn frei bekommen? '' ,,Maximal zehn Tage, aber das schaffen wir auch locker unter der Zeit. '' ,,Schön das du dein Enthusiasmus nicht ganz abgelegt hast. Womit werden wir denn als erstes beginnen? '' ,,Die Ankretapollen im Gebirge in West Hale wären ein guter Anfang. '' ,,Einverstanden, dann werden wir uns morgen darum kümmern. Apropos morgen, wo hattest du eigentlich vor die Nacht zu verbringen? '' Fragte sie ihn nun ernsthafter. ,, Ich merke ich bin wohl gerade sehr sehr abhängig von deiner Person.'' ,,Kein Problem, dich kann ich auch noch unterbringen. Für einen guten alten Freund werde ich doch immer ein gutes Plätzchen reservieren können. Verlass dich da mal ganz auf mich. Ich bin zwar unvorbereitet, aber ich werde sehen was sich finden lässt. '' ,,Danke, das ist nett von dir. '' Sagte es und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie wich ein Schritt zurück. ,,Nicht doch, du brauchst dich nicht erkenntlich zeigen. Es genügt schon wenn du mir einen Gefallen tätest und nicht schnarchen würdest. '' ,,Nein, das ist endgültig vorbei. Dank meiner Genialität konnte ich es mit Hilfe einiger Kräuter kurieren. '' Zufrieden nickte Elaine, holte von oben aus dem Obergeschoss Bettlaken, Decke und Kissen, überreichte sie Sevilen und zeigte ihm das Badezimmer. Zuerst machte sie sich bettfertig und dann er und sie wünschten sich eine erholsame Nacht.

Am heranbrechenden Morgen hatte sich Sevilen bemüht ein halbwegs gutes Frühstück zu zubereiten und wunderte sich was sich doch alles in ihrem Haus verändert hatte. Als erstes fand er das Besteck nicht an seinem damaligen Platz vor und dann fehlte noch die Pfanne für das Rührei. Aber Sevilen war dies letztendlich doch noch gelungen und demnach konnte er den Tisch vollständig ausstatten mit herzhaftem Belag und süßeren Konfitüren. Das Geschirr durfte natürlich auch nicht ausbleiben. Dann als er den letzten Speck briet, den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte und die Geräte ausschaltete, schlich er sich nach oben in Elaines Schlafzimmer, um sie zu wecken. Als Sevilen sich jedoch zu ihr ins Zimmer gesellte, konnte er nicht widerstehen sich zu ihr ins Himmelbett zu legen und schlief neben ihr ein.

Als Sevilen erwachte geschah dies durch die Bewegungen von Elaine. Beide wachten zur selben Zeit auf. Er war erstaunt darüber wie sie nun da lagen. Sevilen auf der linken Seite, sie rechts, ihre Gesichter nah beieinander, so dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spürten, Elaines Arm auf dem Bett, vor seiner Brust liegen und seine Nase wurde von ihrem dichten Pony gekitzelt. Zunächst beobachtete er ihre Brust, die sich hob und senkte. Den Rhythmus mit zu verfolgen und ihn zu hören war für ihn beruhigend gewesen. Plötzlich schlug Elaine die Augen auf, bemerkte wie nah sie an Sevilen lag, sprang auf, er tat so als schliefe er noch und Elaine rief seinen Namen. Theatralisch streckte er seine Arme und reckte seinen Körper, dann sah er Elaine an, die schon in der Tür stand. Mit einem Lächeln sagte er stolz: ,,Das Frühstück ist schon fertig.'' ,,Du hast Frühstück gemacht? Das ist gut. Seit wann liegst du eigentlich in meinem Bett?'' Das Lächeln auf seinem Mund verschwand und seine Mine wurde nun ernsthafter. ,,Ich kam um dich zu wecken, aber dann sah ich dich noch so tief schlafen und wollte warten bist du wach wirst und somit bin ich ebenfalls eingeschlafen, aber keine Sorge das Frühstück ist abgedeckt, zumindest was den Speck und das Rührei angeht.'' Elaine war immer noch wirr, ging mit ihm runter und sie aßen zusammen. Sie merkte seine Blicke, die manchmal auf ihrer Person ruhten wahrscheinlich deshalb weil sie sehr wenig aß. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen, aber vielleicht nahm sie die Nähe und sein Wohlwollen viel zu hart dran und sollte anstatt ihm das Gefühl zu geben ihn als ehemaligen Kollegen an zu sehen, lieber als treuen Freund behandeln. Dieser Gedankensprung wirkte schnell in ihr Verhalten mit ein und so konnte nun auch sie lächeln, bedankte sich für seine Mühe und versuchte ein Gespräch ein zu leiten. ,,Wann bist du denn aufgestanden, jetzt ist es gerade mal acht und wenn du noch bei mir warst und den Tisch gedeckt hast muss es ja früh am Morgen gewesen sein. Ich hoffe doch die Couch war nicht zu unangenehm für dich? '' ,,Nein, nein, ich bin es nur dran gewöhnt früh auf zu stehen und die Couch ist wunderbar. Schließlich müssen wir ja heute früh mit der Arbeit beginnen, da dachte ich mir es ginge schneller, wenn ich dich unterstütze. '' ,,Richtig. Gut, du gehst zuerst ins Bad und derweil kümmere ich mich um das Geschirr. Einverstanden?'' ,,Wie es dir beliebt. Dann beeile ich mich besser. ''

Chapter 17 Wille oder Vernunft

Drei Stunden später machten sich beide gemeinsam auf in die Ortschaft West Hale, die nur einige Kilometer entfernt von Little Pond, auf der anderen Uferseite des Flusses lag. Drumherum wuchsen prachtvolle Weiden, deren Wurzeln lange Strecken zurücklegten. Sevilen hatte schon vielerlei Gerüchte über West Hale gehört und drei waren ihm einst seltsam vorgekommen. Das eine besagte, dass die Gebäude in West Hale blau waren, da früher einmal ein Krieg zwischen den Urvölkern von Little Pond und West Hale stattgefunden hatte, der Fluss sich spaltete, damit die beiden Orte umzäunte und gefangen hielt oder so manch einer glaubte daran, dass das Wasser ihr Beschützer war. Ein Mann hatte diese Mauern gewagt zu durchbrechen und sprach von einer Gestalt im Wasser, die ihre Arme erhob und es bändigte. Folglich brach dieser die Macht und das Wasser des Flusses brach über West Hale zusammen. Nun würde es auf ewig verflucht sein die Farbe Blau zu tragen. Das andere handelte von den majestätischen Weiden am Rande der Häuser. Man munkelte, sie trieben ihre Wurzeln bis ins tiefe Erdinnere, würden Gefahr erkennen können, die über Meilen hinweg nahte und trügen ihre Warnungen vereint mit dem Winde in das Gehör der Ahnungslosen. Ein weiteres besagte, dass genau ein Jahrhundert nach dem wundersamen Krieg, ein Elf über West Hale gesichtet wurde, gekleidet wie ein Botschafter. Die Leute glaubten, dass er von der Gestalt des Wassers gesandt wurde, um die Friedenslage aus zu kundschaften. Es klang als wären all diese Gerüchte der Phantasie der Bewohner entsprungen, doch die Leute waren sich einig die Wahrheit zu kennen und immerhin könnte das erste stimmen, denn während sie West Hale näher kamen, konnten beide die strahlend blauen, wie aus wasserbestehenden Gebäude bestaunen und waren von der Schönheit dieser und der Geschichte der Bäume angetan. Doch dies war nur ein Schritt in Richtung ihres Ziels gewesen, denn erst einmal mussten sie quer durch den Ort wandern und in das Gebirgsinnere gelangen. Zum Glück war es die richtige Jahreszeit um Ankretapollen zu finden, jedoch wuchsen diese nur an seichten Gewässern und wo sollte in einem trockenen steinigen Gebirge denn eines liegen, fragte sich Sevilen und teilte seine Frage mit Elaine. Wie er es geahnt hatte wusste sie auch nicht viel mehr, aber zumindest kannte sie die exakte Richtung in die sie gehen müssten. Mit Hilfe eines speziellen Kompasses waren sie bereits einen halben Tages Marsch ins Gebirge gelaufen.

Zum Abend hin sanken sie erschöpft zusammen, errichteten ein Lager und breiteten das Zelt aus, das Elaine erfreulicherweise winzig klein gefaltet mitgenommen hatte, falls es regnen sollte. Sevilen machte sich gleich ans Aufbauen und sie packte etwas Essbares aus. An Feuer war hier gar nicht zu denken und an Holz sowie so nicht. Wären sie weiter nördlich gegangen und hätten damit einen Umweg genommen, wären sie womöglich an Büschen vorbei gekommen, doch hier befand sich weit und breit nichts Grünes oder Lebendes. Nachdem das Zelt bereit stand, legte sich Sevilen sofort hinein, indessen bedachte Elaine mit ihm ein Zelt zu teilen, aber draußen zu schlafen wollte sie noch weniger, also überwand sie sich und legte sich neben ihn.

In der Nacht wachte sie sehr oft auf, denn sie plagte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Ganzen. Eigentlich müsste Elaine doch jetzt ihren Freunden Beistand leisten, stattdessen verbrachte sie die Zeit mit Sevilen auf der Suche nach etwas fast Unauffindbarem, jedoch war dies nicht der einzige Grund der sie vom Schlafen abhielt. Elaine fühlte sich seit gestern noch nie wohler. Womöglich entstammte dieses wohlige Gefühl daher, dass er wieder bei ihr war, aber dieses Mal war es für sie kräftiger zu spüren. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie eine energische Wärme. Konnte dies etwa daher sein, dass sie tatsächlich Zuneigung empfand und diese vor sich selbst verbarg? Elaine wollte sich dem einem Test unterziehen, streckte ihren Arm aus und fühlte sanft sein warmes Gesicht. Durch ihre Berührung stellte sie die aufgehende Wärme fest, fuhr mit ihren Fingern über sein schwarzes Haar, genoss den Atem auf ihrem Handgelenk und schlief ein.

Nun schlug Sevilen die Augen auf. Als erstes merkte er Elaines Hand an seinem Kopf, nahm sie in seine und dachte zurück an die Nacht, in der er Lexis Hand das erste Mal umschlossen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Berührung empfand er doch einen gewissen Unterschied. Lexi war schüchtern und ein Vampir, der wie er wusste, eigentlich keine Liebe empfinden durfte, doch er hatte ihr diese bereits entlockt gehabt und würde nie daran denken wollen diese auf zu geben. Elaine, ein schnell reizbarer Werwolf, kannte er bereits seit seiner ersten Probezeit als Lehrer und sie wurden gute Freunde, er mochte in ihrer Nähe sein, wollte sie anfassen und vielleicht auch probieren wie ihre Lippen wohl schmeckten, jedoch konnte er Lexi nicht hintergehen. Aber was wäre wenn er es nur versuchen würde, er würde Lexi nichts davon wissen lassen und sich dann bestimmt sicherer fühlen, da Sevilen dann wüsste in welchem Verhältnis er wirklich mit Elaine stehen würde wollen. Entschlossen ergriff er die Alternative und näherte sich ihr. Gebannt von ihrem Duft, der nicht wie er es bei Lexi gewöhnt war, nach Rose roch, sondern eher nach feuchtem grünem Gras und wildem Moos. In ihren Augen hatte er schon immer die Freiheit erkennen können und ihre braunen Haare erinnerten ihn an das kräftige Holz der historischsten Bäume. Sevilen durchfuhr langsam Elaines Haar, strich es wieder glatt und ließ es über seine Hand gleiten. Davon wurde sie wach und schlug auch die Augen auf. Nun sah sie ihn fragend mit ihren blaugrauen und besonders großen Augen an. Dann mit einem Mal vergaß er jegliche Vorsicht, beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, doch dieser blieb unerwidert. Als Elaine keine Anstalten von Erregung oder Abweisung machte, schwang Sevilen sein Bein um ihren Körper, an ihre Hüfte, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie abermals. Dieses Mal hob sich ihr Körper und ihr Kopf folgte langsam seinem. In völliger Ruhe legte sich Sevilen wieder an ihre Seite auf den Boden und tastete sie im Bereich ihres Halses ab, bis er schließlich ihr Schlüsselbein erreicht hatte. Währenddessen sie Küsse austauschten, zog Elaine ihr Top bis zum Bauch herunter. Ihr BH war lila und bestand zur Hälfte aus transparentem Material, Sevilen fühlte wie dieses unkontrollierte Verlangen sich anbahnte sich all seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, doch er musste immerzu an Lexi denken, wie sie sehnsüchtig auf ihn in Brownsville wartete und ihn eventuell sogar suchte. So unwissend über seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort hätte er sie nicht zurück lassen sollen und immerhin hatte sie als seine Freundin doch ein Recht darauf gehabt zumindest zu erfahren wie lange er weg bleiben würde. Sevilen pausierte seine überschwänglich berauschenden Gefühlsausbrüche, blickte Elaine mit verengtem Augenpaar an und sagte barsch: ,,Es wäre schön wenn wir Freunde blieben.'' Drehte sich um und bekam dann ein schlechtes Gewissen. Elaine jedoch akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, zwar mit Enttäuschung, aber gab sich vernünftig dem hin. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich noch nie einem Mann hingegeben und sogar ihre Unterwäsche gezeigt, sonst war sie stets abweisend gegenüber der Männerwelt gewesen, dies kam daher, weil sie in ihrer Schulzeit mitbekam wie ihre Freundinnen ständig den Partner wechselten. Wenn Elaine etwas wollte dann wäre es etwas Festes und mit einem Mann, bei dem sie sich sicher fühlen könnte und es keine Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihrer Zuneigung geben würde. Sevilen wäre so ein Mann für sie durchaus gewesen, doch was den letzteren der beiden Punkte betraf, da konnte sie ihn noch schlecht einschätzen, jedoch hatten sich viele Gemeinsamkeiten bestätigt. Sie beide liebten ein ruhiges Leben, weder Veränderungen, noch das Zusammentreffen mit nervigen Bekannten oder gesprächigen Nachbarn. Elaine hatte ihr Abzeichen in Pflanzenkunde bereits mit neunzehn Jahren erhalten und wurde für den Preis der Besten Diplomarbeit des Jahres nominiert. Sevilen hatte sie im Alter von zwanzig Jahren eingeholt und sich ebenfalls ein solches Abzeichen verdient mit samt goldenem Stern, der für Erwartungen übertroffen stand. Beide waren intelligent, hatten eine schwierige Kindheit hinter sich gebracht und gingen eher etwas auf Distanz, vor allen Dingen wenn es sich um Versammlungen handelte, jedoch tat Elaine ihre Arbeit in der Gruppe der Werwölfe gern und so sah sie dies als ihre kleine Ausnahme.

Chapter 18 Mehr als mächtig

Endlich Wochenende, kein Unterricht bedeutete keine Arbeit und überhaupt kein Stress. Lexi freute sich auf einen herrlichen Tagesbeginn. Die Sonne stand schon seit einigen Stunden am Himmel und sie hatte einen schönen erholsamen Schlaf gehabt. Binnen der letzten Tage konnte sie nicht behaupten so gut geschlafen zu haben, denn in ihr kreisten immer noch die vergeblichen Erklärungen die den Kuss zwischen ihr und Avery betrafen, der in Sevilens Gegenwart erfolgt war. Peinlichkeit und Schamgefühle hatten sich jedoch zu Lexis Wohl mit seiner Abwesenheit wieder verflüchtigt und sie genoss ihre verdiente Freizeit in vollen Zügen. Doch heute würde nicht nur ein sonniger Tag werden, sondern auch für ihre Person, ein averyfreier hinzu, denn am Wochenende hatte er kein Recht sie als seine Freundin zu beschlagnahmen, da sie an den freien Tagen keinen Unterricht erwartete und seine Forderung nur bezüglich diesem galt. Heute sah sie sich selbst als freier Vampir. Zum Frühstück musste sie in den nördlichen Emalus Saal und aß mehr als ihr Bauch vertragen konnte. Den Rest des Tages schmerzte er heftig und Lexi blieb in ihrem Zimmer für einige Stunden hoffend, dass das Bauchgrummeln bald verschwinden würde. Die letzte verbleibende Zeit des Samstages verbrachte sie damit, um sich eine Entschuldigung und ein Treffen mit ihrer Freundin Caitlyn aus zu denken. Zuerst kam es ihr vor als stünde ihr Kopf leer von all der Paukerei für die Schule und sobald sie sich mehr anstrengte, kam sie sich noch hilfloser vor. Zu guter Letzt entschied sie sich für eine einfache, aber doch wirksame Variante und nahm sich eine Blase zur Hilfe. Demnach schwebte eine grüne Blase aus ihrem Fenster und verschwand in dem Fenster unter ihr. Lexi konnte hören wie unter ihr die Blase platzte und ihrem Zimmer sich Schritte näherten. Kurz darauf stand Caitlyn wie erwartet vor der Türschwelle mit einer braunbeharrten Maus auf der Schulter. Ihre Augenbrauen waren nach oben gezogen und ihr Blick war gespannt. Lexi deutete auf den Platz neben ihr, Caitlyn setzte sich und Lexi übernahm das Reden. ,,Ich weiß das du immer noch verärgert bist, weil ich mich den Vampiren angeschlossen habe, aber wir könnten doch trotzdem noch Freundinnen bleiben.'' ,,Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Durch die Zeit, die du mit ihnen verbringst fühle ich mich zurück gelassen und mit euch ab zu hängen fiele mir im Traum nicht ein, ich bin einfach kein Vampir und kann es zwar gut verstehen das du auch mal unter deines Gleichen sein magst, jedoch verstehe ich nicht was so unglaublich toll an ihnen ist. Ich meine sie haben nichts für ihre Beliebtheit getan und den Ruf haben sie meiner Meinung nach gar nicht verdient. Also warum gibst du dich mit so aufgeblasenen Vampiren ab?'' ,,Wie du bereits erwähnt hattest gehören sie zu meiner Art, mit ihnen kann ich mich austauschen, zwar fühle ich mich schon wie ein Teil ihrer Gruppe, jedoch vergisst du, dass ich mich vor ihnen erst noch beweisen muss. An unserer Freundschaft muss sich nichts ändern und das würde es sich für mich auch nicht, aber ich sah deine Verärgerung und dachte, dass du uns allmählich aufgegeben hättest. Es tut mir leid, Caitlyn, doch kann ich dich nicht so einfach aufgeben, ich mag es das wir uns in mancher Hinsicht ähnlich sind und das wir uns dennoch in unseren Fähigkeiten unterscheiden, aber du wurdest ein Teil meines Lebens und deshalb frage ich dich nun, ob wir nochmal neu anfangen könnten. Wir verbringen wieder die Pausen zusammen und ich werde die Aufnahme känzeln mich den Vampiren endgültig an zu schließen. Du hast mein Wort. Sag nur dass du mir verzeihst und ich werde Tadi Bescheid geben, dass ich austrete.'' Caitlyn lachte und umarmte Lexi glücklich. Jetzt wurde ihr Abend noch schöner als wie der Tag ohne hin schon gewesen war. Freudestrahlend erzählte Caitlyn, was sie mit Lexi noch vor hatte, wie es ihr in den letzten Tagen erging und sie planten gemeinsam den morgigen Tag.

Am nächsten Mittag hatten beide das Frühstück verschlafen und konnten aber noch in der Küche zwei Brötchen ergattern. Heute würden sie also einen Kino Besuch machen. Caitlyn hatte zuerst befürchtet sie hätten auch diesen verpasst, aber als sie die Uhrzeit überprüfte, hatten sie noch gute zwei Stunden für die Mittagsvorstellung übrig. Lexi sah zu, das sich beide beeilten und die Kutsche nach Winzby bekamen. Vor dem Kino konnte man schon vom weitem eine lange Warteschlange vor der Kasse erkennen, woraufhin beide überrascht reagierten, denn viele der Leute waren nicht wie sonst Schüler aus Brownsville, sondern mussten von außerhalb stammen. ,,Lexi, die sind nicht von hier oder kennst du die?'' ,,Nein, das ist ja mal merkwürdig, ob wir überhaupt noch Karten bekommen?'' Lexi bezweifelte ihren Gang ins Kino und so entschieden sie schließlich nach Brownsville zurück zu gehen, dort einen Filmnachmittag zu veranstalten und Freunde, die kurzfristig Zeit hätten einzuladen.

Demnach saßen Caitlyn und Lexi auf der Couch im Hobbyraum, Lexi guckte die Filme durch und Caitlyn hatte für Popcorn, Limo, Nachos und Süßigkeiten gesorgt. Allerdings vergingen die Minuten ohne dass sie Zuwachs bekamen. Schnell überprüften beide ihre magische Tinte, mit denen sie zuvor die Pummelus Bubbles gemacht hatten, um ihre Freunde zu benachrichtigen und stellten fest, dass der Zustand der Substanz unverändert war. Schweigend warteten sie weiter. Nach vierzig Minuten konnte Lexi nicht länger still sitzen und wollte wissen, wo sich die anderen befanden. Infolgedessen bat Caitlyn ihre Fähigkeiten an, sie einzusetzen und somit eine weitere Nachricht zu versenden. Lexis Skepsis, die sie nun verspürte, empfand sie als berechtigt. Sie wusste nämlich, dass ihre Freundin nur in dringendsten Notfällen von ihrer Fähigkeit Gebrauch machen würde. Caitlyn fürchtete ihre Kräfte und sobald Lexi sie nach dem Grund fragte, wurde sie unsicher und stammelte irgendetwas daher das keinen Sinn ergab. Bis zu diesem Moment war dieses Thema nur einmal besprochen worden, Lexi hatte sie noch nie hexen gesehen und sie wusste schon gar nicht über Caitlyns Veranlagung dies überhaupt zu können. Bevor sie darüber sprachen, war Lexi davon überzeugt gewesen Caitlyn sei eine Seherin und nichts weiter, doch nun redete sie über die Fähigkeit Nachrichten zu senden. Über dieses neue Bild in Lexis Kopf musste sie erst einmal grübeln und eine Erklärung haben. ,,Ich dachte du seist eine Seherin und keine richtige Hexe.'' ,,Das bin ich auch, jedenfalls wurde ich in diesem Bereich unterrichtet, doch ich habe durchaus die unfreiwillig erworbene Macht Informationen über Sachverhalte oder Ereignisse zu erhalten, kann Prophezeiungen vorhersagen und andere Dinge, die ich jetzt nicht alle aufzählen mag. Unteranderem habe ich die Kontrolle über Mitteilungen und Objekte zu bewegen erlernt. Auf jeden Fall bin ich mir darin sicher dies zu können, denn ich habe beides schon angewandt.'' ,,Okay, ich glaube dir, aber warum hast du mir nicht vorher schon davon erzählt?'' ,,Du hast mich nicht danach gefragt.'' Empört über Caitlyns Antwort schluckte sie ihre Wut hinunter und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. ,,Muss ich dich denn erst fragen, um das du mir über dich erzählst? Ist das jetzt gerade dein Ernst?'' Caitlyn musterte sie und wandte dann ihren Blick dem Boden zu. ,,Mir ist es unangenehm darüber zu reden, also sei eine gute Freundin und vergiss das Thema.'' Daraufhin nahm Lexi sie an die Hand und lächelte sie verständnisvoll und voller Mitgefühl an. ,,Okay, dann versuche es.'' Caitlyn stand von der Couch auf, ging zu den Fenstern hinüber und zog die Vorhänge auf. Dazu sagte sie: ,,Ich brauche die Energie der Sonne, um das Licht zu kanalisieren. Zusätzlich benötige ich klares Wasser und ein Handtuch oder Taschentücher.'' Lexi brachte ihr kurzer Hand eine Trinkflasche mit Wasser, das Handtuch und vorsichtshalber dachte sie, könnten Taschentücher vielleicht noch ganz nützlich werden. Beide einigten sich, nach Lexis Überzeugungen, Avery die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen und Caitlyn konzentrierte sich ihn sich bildlich vorzustellen, dann breitete sie ihre Hände aus, spreizte sie und beugte ihren Oberkörper leicht vornüber. Lexi beobachtete interessiert und schraubte den Deckel der Flasche auf.

Eine ganze Weile passierte nicht viel, außer das stürmische Wehen der Vorhänge, jedoch als Caitlyn wieder ihre normale Haltung einnahm, fiel Lexi auf, dass das Wasser der Flasche entwichen war. Wie hatte sie das nur geschafft? Fragte sie sich und schaute mit entzückter Mine ihre Freundin an. Caitlyn klärte sie auf. ,,Avery wird die Nachricht bekommen, du wirst sehen.'' ,,Was hast du ihm geschrieben und wie?'' ,,Also, ich habe ihn benachrichtigt durch das Wasser, das wir ihn versucht haben zu erreichen und das er daran denken soll, wo er sich derzeitig aufhält und was er sieht.'' ,,Was soll das bringen?'' ,,Ich werde mich damit in seinen Geist hineinversetzten können und sehen was er sieht, insofern er tut was ich verlange.'' Caitlyn nahm das Handtuch, tupfte sich die Stirn ab und konzentrierte sich wieder. Abermals beugte sie sich nach vorne, schloss dieses Mal jedoch ihre Augenlider, ihr Geist tauchte in den von Avery ein und sie war nun nicht mehr ansprechbar für Lexi.

Chapter 19 Tote auf Brownsville

Caitlyn fühlte ihren Puls rasen. Ihre Haut wurde hitzig, ihre Augen brannten und ihr Hals fühlte sich unangenehm trocken an. Dace, das schwarzgelockte Mädchen bemerkte ihre Unruhe und ging darauf ein. ,,Alles okay mit dir?'' ,,Mir fehlt nichts.'' Log Caitlyn mit kratziger Stimme. Alarmierend rief Dace Tadi zu ihnen. ,,Tadi, ich glaube, er hat vergessen seine täglichen Tropfen Blut zu trinken.'' ,,Wenn das so ist, müssen wir schnellst möglich in die Gemächer zurück kehren. Sollte unterwegs ein Mensch uns über den Weg laufen, könnte dies zu einem Problem für ihn werden.'' Caitlyn schaute sich um und sah nun wo sie waren. Am See nicht weit von Brownsville. Sie blickte auf ihr Spiegelbild, das allerdings gar nicht sie wiedergab sondern den Vampir Avery. Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hakte Dace sich grob bei ihr ein und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Schule. Caitlyn wehrte sich dagegen, stieß Dace zur Seite und merkte nicht ihre immer stärker werdende Kraft. Hätte sie Dace richtig am Arm gepackt, hätte Caitlyn sie wohlmöglich gegen den nächstliegenden Baum geworfen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass beim Eintauchen in Averys Geist, sie gleichzeitig alles miterleben würde, als wäre sie mit Avery ein und dieselbe Person. Beide teilten Averys Emotionen, seinen Hunger und das Verlangen nach Blut. Ihr war richtig unbehaglich zumute bei dem Gedanken daran Blut trinken zu wollen, denn normalerweise hatte sie Blut nie als Lebenssaft oder als Energiequelle angesehen. Jetzt konnte Caitlyn auch verstehen, warum Vampire so verrückt danach waren. Ohne Blut würde das Vampirblut in ihren Organismen keine Wirkung mehr zeigen und sie würden alles verlieren, insbesondere ihrem Leben.

Tadi und die anderen Vampire guckten sie nun mit voller Konzentration auf das nächst folgende an. Caitlyn hatte das Gefühl sobald sie eine Bewegung wagte, würden sie auf sie drauf springen und sie am Boden festnageln. Also versuchte sie keine hastigen oder scheinbar unkontrollierten Bewegungen zu tun und innerliche Zufriedenheit vor zu täuschen. Tatsächlich ließen sich die Vampire besänftigen und Tadi versuchte sie erneut zu überreden in die Schule zurück zu gehen bevor sie noch jemandem etwas Ernstes antat. Zuerst ließ Caitlyn sie in dem Glauben der besessene Zustand sei vorbei, doch als Tadi und die anderen nicht aufpassten, flüchtete sie, verschwand aus dem Blickfeld Tadis und rannte wohin auch immer sie ihre Nase führen mochte. Tadi hatte den Betrug gewittert und war ihr gefolgt. Caitlyn sprintete geistesabwesend von ihrem Verfolger weg, der unwiderstehliche metallene Geruch wurde jedes Mal stärker. Sie kam ihrem Ziel näher und konnte das Blut förmlich schmecken, verhielt sich wie ein Tier oder ein Mensch auf Droge. Als Caitlyn einen Blick hinter sich warf, sah sie Tadi dicht auf ihren Fersen und ihr fiel zu ihrem Missfallen auf, dass er schneller war und sie bald eingeholt hätte. Folglich schaltete sie einen Gang höher, versuchte ihn ab zu hängen, befand sich kurz vor ihrer Beute und wollte sie um jeden Preis verteidigen, um sie mit niemandem teilen zu müssen. Caitlyn erkannte das ihr Opfer ein Mädchen sein würde, das sich auf einer Grasfläche niedergelassen hatte, da ihr einer Fuß verletzt schien. Der lockende Geruch zog Caitlyn an, prompt stürzte sie sich auf das ahnungslose Mädchen und biss ihr in die Halsschlagader. Das Blut quoll hervor, wie aus einer Frucht der Saft und verteilte sich über das Gras. Das Mädchen war zu erschrocken um einen Schrei oder einen Hilferuf los lassen zu können und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Dann hatte Tadi sie auch eingeholt, entfernte ihren Mund gewaltsam vom Hals des Mädchens, brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung und Caitlyn alias Avery verschlug es die Sprache. Avery sicher nicht, aber Caitlyn, denn sie kannte das Mädchen, welches nun vor ihr ihretwegen verbluten musste. Annares Felkyo Blanchard. Sie hatte sie des Öfteren im Kurs von Herrn Olbricht gesehen und Lexi hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Blanchards einen Ball veranstaltet hatten und Lexi einluden. Von Gewissensbissen geplagt, wollte sie das Bild von Annas leblosen Körper einfach nur aus ihrem Kopf verbannen und machte, dass sie dort weg kam.

In Brownsville begann sich Caitlyns eigener Körper wieder zu regen und aus der wahrscheinlichen Trance, wie Lexi vermutete, gemächlich erwachte. Erst einmal brauchte Caitlyn ein bisschen Zeit, um sich über das gerade passierte klar zu werden und um es Lexi vernünftig erklären zu können, ohne dass sie gleich einen Schock erlitt. Nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, wollte Caitlyn losgehen die Lehrer benachrichtigen, jedoch war Lexi damit nicht einverstanden mit der Begründung, dass sie, falls Anna noch leben sollte den Täter herausfinden könnten und das es möglich sei das Avery sogar von der Schule deshalb verwiesen werde. ,,Aber irgendjemand muss ihnen doch Bescheid geben, wenn ich es nicht tue wird es später ein anderer übernehmen und außerdem ist sie an Ort und Stelle verblutet. Es hätte ebenso gut ein wildes Tier gewesen sein können. Also mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Lexi. Ich mach das schon.'' Ein wenig beruhigter nickte sie Caitlyn zustimmend zu und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf um die Lehrer zu warnen.

Am Ort des Geschehens hielt sich Tadi immer noch auf und er hatte die anderen Vampire zur Verstärkung gerufen. Sie wollten noch, bevor jemand die Leiche entdecken konnte, sie begraben oder mindestens ein sicheres Versteck finden. Doch da nahten bereits die Lehrer gefolgt von Caitlyn und Lexi, die sie direkt zur Stelle führten, wo die Vampire sich befanden. Als Schulleiter Herr Olbricht Tadi und sein Gefolge ansprach, gab er zu verstehen er ginge davon aus, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hätten. Brav hielt jeder der Vampire seinen Mund geschlossen und die Lehrer nahmen Anna unter die Lupe. Viel konnten sie nicht feststellen, nur eine eingetretene Glasscherbe am Fuß und die Bisswunde am Hals, die sie sich nur erklären können, da Tadi einschritt und sie überzeugte sie stamme von einem Tier. Misstrauisch bückte sich Herr Olbricht, untersuchte die Wunde genauer und konnte sehen, dass ein winziger Teil schon etwas verkrustet war. Das hieße, ihr Körper finge mit dem Heilungsprozess an. Anna musste demnach noch leben. Er bemerkte zum Glück nicht, wie bei dieser Erkenntnis sich die Augen der meisten Beteiligten weiteten. Avery wurde nervös und spielte nervenschwach mit seinen Fingern hinter seinem Rücken. Annas Körper bewegte sich wieder und sie atmete nun schneller und kräftiger. Herr Olbricht stellte ihr die Frage, wer sie so zugerichtet hatte und ihr glitt ein Name über die Lippen bis sie vollkommen verblutete. Mit strengem Blick sah er zu Avery auf, packte ihn und zerrte ihn in die Schule. Die restlichen Lehrer kümmerten sich um die tote Anna und Tadi, Caitlyn und Lexi blieben zurück. ,,Und was denkt ihr? Glaubt ihr es ist Avery gewesen?'' Lexi antwortete. ,,Ja, Caitlyn war schließlich dabei gewesen.'' ,,Wie das?'' Caitlyn schilderte ihm ihre Vorgehensweisen, er errötete vor Wut und hielt einen Vortrag über seine Privatsphäre. Sie versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. ,,Wir hatten Avery probiert eine Blase zu schicken, aber nach vierzig Minuten hatten wir immer noch nichts von ihm gehört und da ist mir diese Lösung spontan eingefallen. Wie ist das möglich?'' ,,Wir sind Vampire, wir sind eigentlich schon längst tot und deshalb können sie uns nicht erreichen. Die Blasen können nur noch lebende Geschöpfe erreichen, aber eigentlich müsstest du es ja von Lexi kennen.'' Lexi sank den Kopf und machte mit leiser Stimme ein Geständnis. ,,Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nur halb tot. Ich bin ein Halbblutvampir oder auch Halbvampir genannt.'' ,,Du bist einer von denen. Einer deiner Elternteile hat unsere ehrenvolle Vampirrasse verraten und anstatt einen Vampir einen Menschen zum Lebenspartner erwählt. Na, dann ist es kein Wunder, das du keine Eltern mehr hast, sie wurden wahrscheinlich von den Makani, den Urvampiren ausgelöscht, da sie gegen eines ihrer achtbaren Gesetzte verstoßen haben. Nicht ganz klug, wenn du mich fragst.'' Lexi stockte der Atem, konnte sich aber schnell wieder einkriegen. ,,Du bist doch verrückt.'' ,,Und ich bin enttäuscht, dass du die Wahrheit vor uns geheim gehalten hast, Lexi. Dace hätte dich unter diesen Umständen umgebracht und dich kleine Hexe hätte Zareb vernichtet. Machen wir einen Deal. Ich behalte die Sache mit dem Halbvampir und mit der Hexe für mich, wenn ihr für Avery aussagt.'' Caitlyn störte es, dass sie einen Deal mit einem Vampir eingehen sollte und achtete besonders auf die Wortwahl, das er sie auch ja nicht übers Ohr haute. ,,Warum solltest du es nicht weiter sagen dürfen. Wir können gut aufeinander aufpassen und keiner deiner beiden Vampirfreunde könnte auch nur im Entferntesten uns etwas antun. Wir stehen hier nämlich unter dem Schutz von Brownsville und du musst ja die Strafe für Morde in Brownsville kennen, sonst würdest du uns nicht so zielstrebig darum bitten für ihn aus zu sagen.'' Nun wollte Lexi ebenfalls einen Vorschlag dazu beitragen. ,,Er ist mein in gewisser Weise Freund und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einem von uns oder ihm etwas passiert, auch wenn du meinst du könntest seine Schulkarriere einfach so gefährden ohne Schuldgefühle davon zu tragen. Ich kann und möchte das nicht und bin hiermit einverstanden mit dem Deal.'' Caitlyn hakte nochmals nach, um das sie sich sicher war das Lexi wusste was sie da tun würde. ,,Du wärst also bereit Averys Alibi zu sein und wie wirst du darüber denken wenn die ganze Sache auffliegt, ich meine wir wissen doch das er der Täter war und sie könnten jedes Mittel einsetzten um die Wahrheit aus euch heraus zu bekommen. Hast du da nicht doch noch etwas Zweifel daran?'' ,,Wenn es sich um einen Freund in Not handelt zögere ich nicht. Das würde ich auch nicht bei dir tun und du weißt wie ich darüber denke, Caity. Also hör auf meine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen oder sonst wie.'' ,,Dann kannst du meinetwegen machen was du magst, aber mich wird niemand dazu bewegen.'' Lexi schaute daraufhin sorgenvoll Tadi an. ,,Keine Angst, ihr Geheimnis werde ich trotz ihrer Sturheit nicht preis geben, versprochen.'' Dankbar fasste Lexi Tadi an die Schulter und ging den Weg zurück, den sie erst gekommen waren.

Chapter 20 Ankretablumen und Feentreffen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sevilen von dem Geruch von Essen wach. Elaine hatte bereits angefangen zu frühstücken, er nahm neben ihr Platz und bekam die Hälfte ab. Er spürte ihre Unsicherheit und fragte sie, wie sie heute vorgehen würden. ,,Das Beste wäre wohl wir behielten die Richtung und würden diesen Tag zum Wandern nutzen und falls wir dann immer noch nicht fündig sind, müssen wir leider unseren Trip abbrechen. '' ,,Gut, so machen wir's. ''

Sevilen und Elaine packten das Zelt zusammen und führten ihre Wanderung fort. Sie kamen an grüne Weiden vorbei, auf denen sie meist ihre Pausen hielten, dann sahen sie höhere Berge, welche an der Spitze mit Schnee beschichtet waren und Elaine hatte sogar Feuerholz gesammelt, um das sie ihr erstes Feuer machen konnten, doch vorerst steckte sie es ein. Am Abend beratschlagten sie wiederholt und legten fest, noch den Abend weiter zu suchen. Jetzt erwies sich das Feuerholz als sehr brauchbares Werkzeug, kam Elaine der Gedanke. Wie gut das sie so gehandelt hatte und nicht auf Sevilen gehört hatte.

Später nach einigen Stunden wollte Sevilen ganz und gar aufgeben, doch sie konnte nur daran denken mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen und ermunterte ihn noch etwas durch zuhalten. Es begann schon zu dämmern, als sie ihr allerletztes Nachtlager aufbauen wollten. Sevilen hatte eine Höhle gefunden in der sie eventuell die Nacht verbringen könnten, denn der Wind hatte zugenommen und könnte, wenn sie sich nicht im Innern aufhalten würden, das Zelt wegpusten. Auf Grund dessen nutzten sie die Gesteinshöhle als Windschutz, aber fühlten sich in dieser beängstigenden Dunkelheit nicht gerade wohl.

Die Mittagssonne stand am Himmel, während Sevilen sie wach machte. Er war voller Begeisterung, als er sie am Arm nahm und ihr die Höhle zeigte. ,,Wenn es dunkel ist, kann man gar nicht die Pracht hier erkennen, doch mit Hilfe vom Licht ist jeder Fleck voller Schönheit umgeben und fasziniert mich.'' Elaine sah nun was er sich unter Schönheit vorstellte und war überwältigt. Die vereinzelten Sonneneinstrahlungen fielen auf einen seichten Bach, der nicht tief schien, sie ließen das Wasser wie Diamanten schimmern und rings um den Bach herum wuchsen Bäume mit leuchtenden Früchten behängt. Diese leuchteten wie Sterne es nicht besser konnten und schenkten somit ihren Blüten ausreichend Licht um sich komplett zu entfalten. Die Bäume wuchsen auf einer großen Rasenfläche, die in einem saftigen Grünton die Luft erfrischte. Alles in einem roch die Höhle nach frischen Pflanzen und süßen Blumen. Jedoch als beide weiter oben die Herrlichkeiten betrachteten blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen, denn über ihren Köpfen strömte Wasser aus mehreren kleinen Wasserfällen hervor, die aus der Wand ragten und am Rand wuchsen große lila blaue Blumen. ,,Das müssen die Ankretablumen sein.'' Stellte Sevilen zufrieden fest. Sie hatten sie also doch noch gefunden. Sevilen bekam von Elaine einen Beutel um die Taille gebunden und er kletterte am Gestein der Wand hoch zu den Blumen. Er steckte sich rasch gleich mehrere dutzend ein und kam dann langsam und vorsichtig wieder runter. Eine der Blumen steckte er Elaine ins Haar und die anderen wollte er im Beutel mit sich tragen. Doch mit einem Mal erschien vor ihnen eine wunderschöne Frau mit zwei bunten Schmetterlingsflügeln. An den Seiten der Flügel funkelten viele verschiedenfarbige Kristalle, ihr Haar war rot und ihre Augen wirkten wie Smaragde. Die Frau trug ein langes faltiges Gewand in Gold, das wahrscheinlich aus Linnen bestand, mit einer zierlichen Krone, die ihren Kopf majestätisch schmückte, jede Art von Blumen waren in ihrem Haar eingeflochten und diese umrankten die Krone.

Zunächst hatten beide den Verdacht, dass diese sie nicht bemerkt hatte, denn die Frau tanzte vergnügt in der Luft umher und summte dabei eine fröhliche Melodie. Sevilen und Elaine staunten über die Leichtfüßigkeit und ihre gelungenen Tanzschritte. Als sie am höchsten Punkt der Höhle war, fiel goldener Glimmer von ihren Flügeln herunter und rieselte auf beide. Dann zeigte sich eine weitere Frau und auch ein paar Männer, bestückt mit diesen fast transparenten Flügelpaaren. Sie nahmen sich an den Händen, bildeten einen Kreis und tanzten vergnügt weiter. Es entstand ein harmonisches Lied aus dem Summen der vielen Gestalten. In ihrer Mitte entwickelte sich ein grelles Licht, das wie eine Miniaturversion der Sonne aussah und sich wieder legte, als eine weitere, dieses Mal größere Gestalt dessen Platz einnahm. Die Männer und Frauen des Kreises, trennten ihn, ließen die größere Gestalt, die eine Frau war herausfliegen und schauten ihr nach. ,,Willkommen. Seit ihr Eindringlinge oder Gäste?'' Fragte sie mit einer so lieblichen Stimme, die einem Glockenklang ähnelte. Nun gab sich Sevilen einen Ruck und sprach mit voller Achtung. ,,Ich denke mal Gäste. Wir wollen nichts Böses, ich habe nur lediglich diese Zutaten gebraucht, es waren auch gar nicht viele.'' ,,Schon gut, uns würde mehr interessieren für was ihr sie braucht?'' ,,Wir benötigen sie für Zubereitungen verschiedener Heilmittel und besonders zur Mischung heilender Salben.'' Er merkte, dass seine Hände kalt und klebrig wurden vor Aufregung. Sevilen wollte auf keinen Fall einen Fehler riskieren, er war unsicher und war auch nicht über ihre Fähigkeiten allwissend. Das einzige, welches er annehmen konnte, war die Vermutung es mit Feen zu tun zu haben. ,,Dann nehmt so viel ihr tragen könnt und schließt euch unseren Tänzen an. '' Doch bevor Sevilen das Angebot ablehnen konnte, ging Elaine darauf ein. ,,Ja, gerne, jedoch tragen wir an unserem Rücken keine Flügel. Wir sind nun mal keine…Was seid ihr eigentlich? '' ,,Man nennt uns in eurer Welt Feen. Wir sind unter anderem auch weibliche Elementargeister und wir bezeichnen uns als Hüter der Wiesen und des Lichtes. Wir sind nur für magische Wesen sichtbar und wir verbergen unsere Existenz vor Fremdlingen mit hinterlistigen Intrigen und wissen uns dagegen zur Wehr zu setzten. Unsere Kämpfer halten sich stets allzeit bereit. Also seid gewarnt solltet ihr uns eine Lüge auftischen.'' Die Fee hatte ihren Finger erhoben und zeigte sich besorgt, aber entschlossen jeden der ihnen und ihrem Reich etwas anhaben könnte fern zu halten. Die kleinere Fee in Gold umfasste die andere an der Schulter und es verlangte sie selbst etwas zu sagen. ,,Wie habt ihr hierher gefunden und wie ist die Welt da draußen? Ist sie gefährlich und furchteinflößend?'' Sevilen hielt sich nun mehr im Hintergrund und überließ Elaine das Sprechen. ,,Nein, gar nicht, es gibt kleine Dörfer, Städte mit Häusern und großen Wäldern, Seen und das weite Meer. Es war Zufall, dass wir gefunden haben was wir suchten und wir sind euch sehr verbindlich für diese seltene Gabe.'' Die junge Fee wurde allmählich neugierig. ,,Wir wohnten in früherer Zeit auch einmal außerhalb dieser Höhle, doch seit mehreren Jahrhunderten halten wir uns jetzt schon hier versteckt, geplagt durch die Angst gefangen zu werden. Einst nahm man uns unseren König weg und nun meint ihr es sei wieder sicher geworden?'' ,,Jedenfalls dort wo wir herkommen. Sevilen kommt aus einer Schule, in der werden die Unterschiedlichkeiten der magischen Wesen respektiert und geschätzt, aber es besuchen auch gewöhnliche Menschen diese Schule.'' Die Augen der Feen, außer die der Oberfee wurden immer größer. ,,Bestimmt gibt es da viele schöne Wiesen und Wälder. Viel grüner als hier in den steinigen Bergen.'' ,,Ja gibt es. Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?'' Nun übernahm die größere Fee diese Entscheidung. ,,Das kommt nicht in Frage.'' Sie wandte sich an die jüngere. ,,Du weißt doch nicht ob sie dich hinters Licht führen wollen. Schließlich hast du doch mitangehört, das sie Zutaten brauchen, um Heilmittel herzustellen und Feenstaub ist eines der wirksamsten, also sei nicht so naiv und denk auch an die dunkle Seite unserer Besucher.'' ,,Dennoch kann ich es kaum abwarten diesen Ort hier zu verlassen und neue bessere zu entdecken.'' Die größere Fee blickte der anderen tief in die Augen. ,,Aber wenn du es dir unbedingt wünschst werde ich mich geschlagen geben und dich deines Weges ziehen lassen, jedoch nicht alleine. Wir werden alle diesen Ort verlassen und somit wird auch der Zauber schwinden.'' Mit einer Handgeste wich die Schönheit von dannen und hinterließ karge Steinwände. Sevilen und Elaine räumten noch schnell ihr Zelt ein und machten sich in Begleitung der Feen, die sich unsichtbar machten auf den Heimweg.

Chapter 21 Dace Erfahrung

Sevilen zeigte den Feen den Fluss und den See, die in der Nähe von Brownsville lagen. Anschließend führte er sie noch in den Wald von Winzby und um das Gebäude der Schule herum. Rein gehen durften sie nicht, obwohl die jüngere Fee es doch so gerne versuchen mochte, aber Sevilen blieb standhaft und die Oberfee versprach ihm, sie davon abzuhalten unnötige Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen. Sie beschlossen letztendlich am See zu wohnen und boten ihm an sie besuchen zu können wann immer er wollte. Später ersehnte er Lexi zur Rede zu stellen und wissen zu wollen, ob sie es mit Avery ernst meinte, doch es tat zu weh und kostete ihn Überwindung. Lexi und Avery hatten sich in etwa vor sechs Tagen vor seinen Augen geküsst gehabt. Bei dem Gedanken wie Avery seinen Mund auf ihren gedrückt hatte, überkam ihn Unruhe und Zorn, darüber warum er ihn nicht zur Seite gepfiffen und ihm eine gewaltige Strafe aufgehalst hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit verspürte auch Lexi Redebdarf und wollte Gedanken loswerden, die sie innerlich zerfraßen. Auf Grund dessen suchte Lexi Tadi auf. Sie fand ihn Kartenspielend mit Dace und Odin im Hobbyraum wieder. Von Avery oder Zareb war keine Spur und so fragte sie, ob Tadi etwas Zeit für sie erübrigen könnte. Er war einverstanden, solange würde er aber sein Spiel fortsetzen und für ein Einzelgespräch wäre er auch weiterhin unpässlich. Lexi akzeptierte es, wollte endlich beginnen zu Reden und setzte sich auf die Bank neben Tadi. Gegenüberliegend saßen Dace und Odin eng beieinander. Odins Arm war um sie geschlungen und Lexi fragte sich in dem Moment, wo sie dies bemerkt hatte, ob die beiden nun ein Paar waren. Doch sie verschwendete keine weiteren Minuten mit Fragen auf denen sie keine Antworten erwartete und erzählte Tadi von ihrer Misere. Unglücklicherweise wusste er ebenfalls keinen Rat bezüglich ihres Verhältnisses zu Sevilen und enttäuschte sie damit. Doch unerwarteter Weise hatte Dace ihr zugehört und konnte Lexi mehr verraten. ,,Es ist besser, wenn du ihm eine Blase zukommen lässt. Somit kann er, falls er seine Meinung geändert hat über eure Liebe noch einen Rückzieher machen und du beraubst ihn nicht seiner Freiheit, denn wenn du persönlich ein Gespräch darüber führen magst, dann kann er dieses nicht mehr abbrechen, weil er dann denken könnte es würde dich verletzten oder es sogar verweigern.'' ,,Aber es verletzt mich ja schon, dass er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung die Schule kurzfristig verlassen hat. Erst durch Herrn Olbricht konnte ich dies in Erfahrung bringen.'' ,,Da siehst du gleich, dass er nicht wusste wie er die Sache angehen sollte, um dich möglichst nicht zu verletzen und oder er denkt eine kleine Pause zum Regenerieren wäre für ihn von Nöten.'' ,,Warum weißt du so etwas?'' Lexi wunderte sich und fragte sich, ob sie aus Erfahrung sprach. ,,Schließlich bin ich auch Mädchen, aber das ist bei mir zur Lebzeiten vorgefallen und so konnte ich es schnell wieder vergessen und ein neues Leben beginnen.'' ,,Hast du es denn nie bereut, diese Liebe aufgegeben zu haben?'' ,,Die ersten Jahre nicht, dies waren meine emotionslosesten, du kennst das doch sicherlich wenn man die Emotionen los werden mag und den Schalter umlegt?'' Lexi freute sich mit Dace ein richtiges Vampir-Mädchen-Gespräch führen zu können. ,,Sicher, und danach wie war das?'' ,,Ich litt in Selbstmitleid und ertrug die Einsamkeit nicht länger. Deshalb suchte ich die Gesellschaft anderer Vampire, die genauso emotional beschädigt waren. Zuerst schloss ich mich Zareb an und wir tauschten uns über unsere Wehseligkeiten aus. Später merkten wir, dass nur diese uns verbanden, wir dachten unsere Zusammengehörigkeit basierte nur auf unserer Vergangenheit und deren Folgen und aus diesem Grund hatten wir vorgehabt das Bündnis zwischen uns endgültig abzuschaffen. Doch des Nachts, weiß ich noch genau, dass Tadi uns aufgespürt hatte. Er gab mir das Gefühl einer Gruppe anzugehören, einer Familie, die sich um einen kümmern würde, sollte etwas schief gehen und so konnte ich doch noch dem Schmerz von früher entgegen treten. Es ist nicht die Fähigkeit die Gefühle abschalten zu können, die dein Gewissen vom Kummer erlöst, allein Gleichgesinnte um dich herum scheinen die beste Medizin dagegen zu sein. '' ,,Also, was soll ich jetzt tun. Die Blase schicken oder versuchen zu vergessen? '' ,,Vielleicht solltest du auch warten, bis er sich vorwagt und den ersten Schritt tut. So obliegt ihm die Entscheidung was er möchte und was nicht.'' Dankend nickte Lexi und saß eine ganze Weile noch am Tisch, starrte abwesend auf den Kartenstapel, der immer höher wurde und dachte über Dace Worte angestrengt nach.

Am nächsten Morgen fing der Unterricht wieder an und sie würde gleich eine Doppelstunde mit Avery und Zareb bei Herrn Olbricht haben. Zareb hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatte auch nicht wirklich auf seine Abwesenheit geachtet, dennoch fiel es ihr, als sie ihn wieder im Unterricht sah auf. Avery und er hatten einen Tisch in den hintersten Reihen besetzt und Lexi setzte sich dazu. Sie genoss es dank der Vampire nicht mehr allein in einem Kurs oder generell im Unterricht sitzen zu müssen. Zwar war sie beliebt, aber während des Unterrichts kümmerte es kaum einen und meistens versuchten sie dann nur ihre Hausaufgaben in letzter Minute zu übertragen. Ausnutzen ließ sie sich nicht und abblocken schon gar nicht, demnach fand sie Gehör bei Avery, denn sie wusste er stand auf sie und er wusste, dass sie nie etwas freiwillig mit ihm anfangen würde.

Oftmals beobachtete sie, wie Avery ihr verstohlene Blicke zu warf und dass Zareb nur ganz steif und teilnahmslos daneben Tagträume durch den Kopf gingen. Zareb hatte zwar nichts dagegen, dass Lexi in seiner Nähe war, aber trotzdem bekam sie seine Verschwiegenheit und Distanziertheit mit. Sei es bei den anderen und bei ihr, jedoch war er nicht der gleiche gewesen, als sie über Caitlyn und über ihre Fähigkeiten sprachen. Sonst ließ er keinen Funken Menschlichkeit zu, aber wenn es darum ginge sich mit Hexen anzulegen, konnte man Rachsucht, Wut und Verdruss bei ihm erkennen. Herr Olbricht verteilte die Aufgabenblätter gefolgt von Hausaufgaben, woraufhin die Stimmung der Schüler drastisch gesunken war und ein paar davon sich beschwerten. Lexi packte das Blatt ein und wollte unbedingt versuchen Dace diese Pause mal von den anderen Vampiren fern zu halten, um schlauer aus ihr zu werden, doch nachdem sie es in ihre Tasche gepackt hatte, war ein kleinerer Zettel zurück geblieben.

Ich bin wieder zurück und bitte dich unserer Beziehung keine Hoffnung mehr zu geben. Es tut einfach zu weh. Ich werde dein Lehrer nach wie vor bleiben und als solchen möchte ich auch weiterhin behandelt und respektiert werden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe da keinen anderen Ausweg.

Sevilen

Chapter 22 Lexis Idee

In der Pause folgte sie Zareb und Avery, die auf den Weg waren zu Tadi. Im Park saß er unter einer kleinen Fichte und las gebannt ein Buch, doch nachdem sie sich um ihn herum niederließen, brach er ab und sagte: ,,Wir müssen dringend besprechen, wie wir nach dem Vorfall in den letzten Tagen vorgehen werden. Dace und Odin werden nicht kommen, da ich sie losschickte um die Makani aufzusuchen und möglicherweise schaffen sie es sie zu besänftigen.'' Während er weitersprach drehte er seinen Kopf und guckte Lexi an. ,,Die Makani werden nicht gerade erfreut über ein totes Kind sein, denn Kindermorde dürfen sie für gewöhnlich nicht tolerieren.'' Auf Grund Lexis fragenden Blick ergänzte Tadi. ,,Wir sind in den Augen der Urvampire nur junge ungebändigte Blutjunkies und um Ordnung walten zu lassen und den Überblick zu behalten, beschlossen sie Regeln auf zu stellen an die sich jeder einzelne von uns, also auch du, sich daran halten muss. '' Lexi verstand und sah Avery an, als dieser mit seiner in den Augen geschriebenen Angst seine Vorahnung untermalte. ,,Dann muss ich mich ja vor zwei Gerichten verantworten.'' ,,Gerichte sind das nicht, es wird nur lediglich jeder von den Anwesenden, also den Zeugen und die Verdächtigten einzeln verhört und dann werden die Ergebnisse zusammen getragen, verglichen und entschieden, wer die Wahrheit und wer die Lüge benutzt hat. Aus diesem Grund müssen wir vorerst uns auf eine aussagekräftige Geschichte einig werden. Avery, einen Vorschlag?'' Er hatte, während Tadi die Führung wieder übernommen hatte, auf das Gras geschaut und stellte sich alles bildlich da.

Ein schmaler dunkler Raum mit einem schlichten Tisch und einem Stuhl in der Mitte, eine der Wände sah täuschend echt wie eine Mauerwand aus, aber Avery wusste, dass Menschen dahinter saßen, ihn beobachten, über ihn sprachen und hörten was er sagte. Er saß auf dem Stuhl, vor ihm eine Schreibtischlampe und einige Meter vor ihm eine verriegelte Tür. Avery wartete, seine Hände wurden kalt und eine leichte Gänsehaut überkam ihn, als er bemerkte, dass sich etwas an der Tür tat. Ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug trat ein, knipste die Lampe an und drehte den Lichtstrahl auf Averys Gesicht. Der Mann war groß und schien gefühlskalt, wenn sich seine Brust nicht zum Atmen bewegen müsste, konnte man glauben er sei eine Statue. Avery malte sich aus, wie er die Bahnen seiner Schweißtropfen mit verfolgte, wie sie an seinem Gesicht herunterliefen. Das grelle Licht umgab ihn und brannte fürchterlich auf seiner Haut, die es nicht gewohnt war so hoher Lichtstrahlung ausgesetzt zu sein. Er konnte nicht mehr, er musste es tun und gestand alles. Zufrieden gab der Mann Avery frei. Vor der Tür warteten Tadi und die anderen Vampire, die nun als Lügner entlarvt waren und wussten, dass auf sie durch ihre falsche Aussage eine Strafe warten würde. Alle waren wütend auf ihn und hinter ihnen warteten bereits die Makani auf sein Erscheinen. Avery hatte nun das Gefühl er würde den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben können.

Glücklicherweise wurde er aus seiner verrückten Träumerei gerissen, als Dace und Odin wieder da waren. Dace berichtete über den Kompromiss, den sie mit ihrem König Malik ausgemacht hatten. Avery müsse seine Mitgliedschaft bei den Urvampiren aufgeben, sein Medaillon abgeben und einen neuen Vampir erschaffen als Wiedergutmachung. Averys Ungeduld wurde immer stärker und schließlich fragte er eilig. ,,Wie geht das?'' ,,Töten, dein Blut abgeben zur Heilung der Wunden und abwarten. Braucht aber seine Zeit.'' Odin hatte Recht. Dies ist der einzige Weg, doch wen sollte er verwandeln? Avery hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Seine Freunde waren bereits alle untot, aber vorerst sollte er sich auf die Verhörung vorbereiten. Nach langem Grübeln kam die rettende Idee von Lexi.

,,Wir waren zusammen auf den Weg in die Schule und hörten einen Schrei, wir liefen diesem entgegen, sahen Anna, Caitlyn und ich wollten die Lehrer verständigen und ihr bliebt bei ihr. Gerade als wir kamen, Anna Averys Namen sagte, weil sie Hilfe brauchte und nur ihn kannte und bevor sie von dem Tier angegriffen wurde, rannte sie in eine Glasscherbe, stolperte und wurde Opfer des Tierangriffs. Aber wir müssen Caitlyn irgendwie raushalten, sie wird nicht aussagen.'' ,,Naschön, so werden wir vorgehen.'' Tadi brachte Lexis Vorstellung auf Papier und händigte jedem eins aus. So dürften ihnen keine Fehler unterlaufen und alles würde für Avery gut gehen. ,,Ich werde Herrn Olbricht nach dem Termin der Verhörung Fragen gehen. '' Tadi verließ somit die Gruppe, ging in die Schule zurück und Lexi brennte es endlich Dace an die Seite zu ziehen und mit ihr unter vier Augen zu reden. Sie hatte wirkliches Interesse und teilweise auch eine gewisse Neugierde in Lexi erweckt, die sich nicht so schnell bremsen lassen könnte. Deshalb verwirklichte sie dies und sagte: ,, Dace, könnten wir vielleicht wieder so ein Zweiergespräch haben und dann kannst du mir mehr über deine Verwandlung und weiteres erzählen?'' Als Dace den Kopf drehte, sie ansah und ein zartes Lächeln über ihre, mit dunklem Lippenstift geschminkten Lippen huschte, war sie entzückt, das sich jemand für ihr Leben und ihre Person interessierte und hakte Lexi unterm Arm ein während sie gingen und die anderen allein ließen. Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie sich am Kamin in Brownsville einen Platz gesucht, wärmten sich auf, Dace erzählte und Lexi hörte gefesselt zu.

Chapter 23

Kurz bevor es allmählich immer dunkler wurde, entschied sich Sevilen in den Wald von Winzby zu gehen, denn während der Dunkelheit konnte man absolut nichts mehr erkennen und würde sich auch in so einem kleinen Wald wie diesem leicht verirren. Er hatte noch knappe zwei Stunden Zeit seine Arbeit zu erledigen und unversehrt dem gefährlichen Wald zu entkommen. Die nächste Zutat erwartete ihn dort drinnen, in etwa der Mitte und würde dieses Mal einfacher zu finden sein, hoffte Sevilen stark und suchte nach roten Rubinfaltern, die kurz nach Beginn der Dämmerung aktiv wurden. Ausgerüstet mit Kescher, Beutel und Taschenlampe folgte er einem schmalen Pfad, der tiefer ins Innere führte. Bereits nach einer halben Stunde wurde er erfolgreich und spürte die kostbaren Rubinfalter auf. Sie glänzten traumhaft mit ihren rubinbesetzten Körpern, ließen sich mit dem Wind treiben und sausten flugs davon, so dass Sevilen mühevoll ihnen hinterher jagen musste. Der Wind nahm immer mehr zu und er durfte beim Folgen der Rubinfalter nicht den Pfad verlieren, doch einmal nicht aufgepasst, hatte er nur noch sie im Sinn bis er dunkle Gewitterwolken aufziehen sah. Eilig versuchte er immer wieder mit dem Kescher wenigstens einen von ihnen einzufangen. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, aber er wollte nicht einsehen, dass er gegen die Schnelligkeit des Windes nicht mithalten konnte und so gab er auf. Als Sevilen den Pfad vergebens suchte, wurde er durch den strömenden Regen nass. Seine Kleidung, seine Tasche, alles war durchnässt und im Wald unter schwankenden Bäumen wurde das Risiko vom Blitz getroffen zu werden um einiges erhöht, da dieser sich stets den nächstliegenden Einschlagspunkt vom Himmel aus wählte. Sevilen musste so schnell wie nur möglich den Rückweg finden auch ohne sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, was ihn entmutigte den Wald zu verlassen. Dann blieb er stehen als er ein schmatzendes Geräusch vernahm und pirschte sich leisen Schrittes näher an den Baum, von dem es kam heran. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte Sevilen einen Satyr, das Wesen mit kleinen Bockshörnern sowie dem Unterleib eines Bocks aber dem Oberkörper und Kopf eines Menschen. Dieser hatte es sich auf einer dicken Wurzel bequem gemacht, aß Weintrauben, trank Wein on Maß und wurde durch das Blätterdach des Baumes vor dem Regen geschützt. An seiner linken Seite lag eine goldene lange Querflöte. Sevilen beobachtete ihn und vergaß dabei die Kälte und den Regen. Der Satyr aß und trank und schlug sich damit den Wanzt voll bis er fast platzte. Danach tastete er nach seiner Flöte im Gras und begann eine langsame Melodie zuspielen. Sie hörte sich einschläfernd an, die Töne wurden länger und Sevilens Augenlider schwerer bis er einnickte.

Einen Moment darauf stieß jemand unsanft gegen seine Seite, Sevilen schlug die Augen auf und reagierte schockiert, er fühlte sich bewegungsunfähig und fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder, die

RUBINFALTER


End file.
